Total Drama: Wrath of Pahkitew
by I Wish I Had A Waffle
Summary: Season 7 of Total Drama! Chris and Chef are back with 14 BRAND SPANKING NEW CONTESTANTS! Watch as they return to Pahkitew Island and lie, cheat, and love their way to the Million Dollars! SUBMIT YOUR OC to compete for this season! Hope You Enjoy, and as always R&R! ;D APPS ARE CLOSED! *Disclaimer* I do NOT own Total Drama OR anyone's OCs! NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! SORRY FOR WAIT!
1. Burn, Baby, Burn: Part 1

**Greetins, readers of Fanfiction! Welcome to my first story, and an SYOC story non the less! I hope I have pegged your characters as you see them, so if you have anything to add about them let me know! I'm always happy to hear challenge ideas or requests. Please review!**

The camera turns on to show the infamous Chris McClean standing on the rotting dock of Pahkitew Island from the last season. "Yo, I'm Chris McClean, host of the ever popular Total Drama series! Then again, you probably already knew that." he said, flashing the camera one of his famous smiles. "This season, we've brought 14 victims– I mean _contestants_ to participate this year! They'll be competing for ONE MILLION DOLLARS! And here comes the first loser now!" Chris announced, pointing to a speedboat driven by a lowly intern. In the boat, sat a small boy with dull red hair in a sort of bowl cut with sharp blue eyes hidden behind a pair of dark, blue glasses. He wore a green T-shirt with bright red shorts and black sneakers. "Meet Tristan the Tech Geek!" Chris said as the small boy climbed up onto the dock, struggling a little.

"Um, hi Chris? Tristan asked nervously. "Did I get that right? From what I've heard, you're supposed to never be trusted. And to never speak to your cook for some odd reason." he added. Chris's grin broadened; a sucker who hadn't even heard of Total Drama. As much as that annoyed him a little bit, the horrible things he was imagining to inflict on the kid were highly promising. "Whatever you've heard is everything you love and more!" Chris said, shoving Tristan down to the other side of the dock.

"Up next, we have Soung the Cold-hearted Beauty!" Chris said with mock enthusiasm. A tall girl with long, pale hair that reached down to her calves and icy blue eyes like freezing ice. She wore a gray bodycon dress that reached her reached her mid-thighs covered by a cream colored dress. Black lace up boots that reached her knees clomped heavily against the dock as the cool girl strolled down it and past Chris without saying anything. She walked up to Tristan, dwarfing him as she stood behind him with her arms crossed over her bust.

"Okaaaaaay." Chris said with a face. "Anyways, up next we have Jake the Enthusiastic Chatterbox!" Chris said as a boy of medium build hopped off the speed boat and threw the unfortunate intern a thumbs up. The boy wore an orange, hooded shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of dark jeans with hiker boots and black, fingerless gloves that highlighted his somewhat pale skin. A necklace with an amethyst stone was looped around his neck, bringing out his dark green eyes and brown hair that was combed into a duck tail. The boy literally bounced down the dock, bursting with excitement has he grabbed hold of Chris's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi, I'm Jake! Is your name Chris? Yeah, it totally should be Chris. You look like a Chris to me! Did you know my name was originally Jane? Isn't that crazy? My parents were expecting a girl, so it kind of fits. Hey, is this where we're staying? Looks great! Looks awesome! I can't wait to tackle these challenges! Can you wait to tackle these-" Jake cried in a rapid fire like way until Chris grabbed hold of his lips, effectively shutting him up. Soung and Tristan uncovered their ears and shared a look as the eager boy bounded down the dock, thankfylly keeping his mouth shut for the time being.

Chris wiped his hand against his pant leg as another speed boat pulled up to the dock, this time carrying a pale skinned girl with a slightly curved body. She had icy blue eyes and auburn hair that went down to her mid-back. She was a good foot taller than Chris, but was still a small person next to Soung. She wore a thick, leather jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans and red boots as she reached in her pocket to pull out a switch blade, which she twirled around in her fingers as she strolled down the dock. "Sunny the Greaser." Chris said with a smug grin. Sunny paused and threw her weapon at Chris, the blade sinking deeply into the wooden dock at his feet. "Next time, I won't miss." she growled as she bent over and plucked the blade out with ease before walking over to the rest of the contestants.

She gave them a warm smile, putting the switch blade away as another speedboat pulled up to the dock with another inferior intern at the wheel. A small girl even shorter than Tristan was sitting in the back. She was seemingly elf-like in appearance, with dark brown eyes and a small smile plastered on her pale face. Her dark brown hair was in a messy pixie cut as she happily climbed up onto the dock with a grin on her face. "Hi! I'm-" she began before she cut off by a ticked Chris. "Don't interrupt me!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her and then moving down toward the other end of the dock. With a confused look, Ivy walked down the dock, the confusion turning into false happiness as she greeted her teams. Chris sighed and continued. "Ivy the Con-Artist." he said, though he was sure none of the cast heard. _Good, _he thought. _Better for them to find out later. Makes for better ratings._ That thought brought his wide smile back to his face as another boat pulled up, this one carrying two competitors.

The first boy had a mop of messy black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue button up shirt with blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. He had a smile on his face, while the boy next him had a frown on his face. He too, had messy black hair and sharp, blue eyes. He wore a red shirt under a black leather jacket with torn black jeans and boots. Both teens walked off the boat at the same time, the first boy stopping to shake Chris's hand, the second pausing to stomp on Chris's foot, drawing a pained yelp from the host as both boys walked down the dock and stood on either side of Sunny. Soung remained behind all of them; contrary to her supposed stoic figure, she hated it when people snuck up behind her. Anyone who did so, was dealt an incredibly painful slap."Cody and Brody the Ying and Yang twins." Chris squeaked as he hopped painfully up and down.

Another boat pulled up with a girl of medium height sitting in the back with her long, brown hair down her back. Her blue eyes looked over the contestants as he climbed up onto the dock. She straightened her light blue shirt and denim shorts as her tight sneakers clomped down on the wooden boards of the docks. She waved to Chris as she walked over to the other contestants, standing next to Jake. Based on the warning looks her fellow contestants were giving her, she knew the boy was trouble. Added to the fact that the boy was visibly forcing his mouth shut with both hands, she deduced that he was a talker. "Piper the Short Tempered Overachiever." Chris announced, ignoring the dull pain in his crushed toes.

Another boat pulled up to the dock and a short boy only a couple inches taller than Ivy stepped off the boat. A mop of black hair covered his head with blue eyes similar to Cody and Brody. He wore a red and black plaid shirt similar to the ones the interns that were lucky enough to live through Chris's torture methods wore. He wore torn jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of old, black sneakers with faded white heels. The boy walked a couple of feet before suddenly tripping and falling on the dock. As he struggled to get up, the dock underneath suddenly gave way, causing him to fall in the water. Soon, the pained screams of someone getting attacked by piranhas could be heard as Chris smiled. "Conner the Unlucky One." he chuckled. The cast winced as the piranhas showed no mercy, some of the more calmer ones sharing worried looks; this kid wasn't going to last a day on the island.

Their thoughts were soon cut short as a tall, lean boy stepped onto the docks, casting a worried glance at Conner in the water as a pair of electric eels suddenly wrapped themselves around his flailing arms. Bright spark electricity followed, accompanied by pained screams as the runner boy's hair suddenly stood on end. Growling in frustration, he combed his blonde hair down, side stepping the whole with a worried look. "Clay the Follower!" Chris announced as a chard and half-eaten Conner finally pulled himself out of the water and crawled over to the rest of the cast, collapsing at their feet. They all took a step back, not wanting to be involved with the cursed boys problems.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Clay asked as he fiddled with his ever present shark tooth necklace. Chris merely shrugged as another speed boat pulled up and an incredibly colored girl stepped off, posing for the camera and flashing her brilliant outfit.

She had red hair with yellow locks framing her face and highlighting her bright blue eyes. She wore a bright pink tank top and a black skirt and orange and white sandals. A pair of silver earrings danced on her ears as she struck pose after pose for the camera, annoying Chris to no end as the camera became focused on her instead of him. "Meet Cassidy the Celebrity Wannabe!" Chris cried, drawing the camera back onto him, where should be. Cassidy flashed a friendly smile and blew the camera kiss as she walked by, drawing a glare from the host. "Hi! Looks like we're in a season together!" she said happily to the cast, pulling Tristan, Sunny, and Piper into a hug. Soung stepped back slightly as another jolt of electricity coursed its way through Conner's twitching body. He coughed and stood up on staggered legs, using Brody as a support for the moment. The boy didn't move, deciding to cut the poor kid some slack for the day.

Cassidy stood next to Tristan as another boat pulled up and an incredibly tall girl back flipped off the boat, stopping right near Chris. The girl towered over the host, making him look like a kid instead of a sadistic TV host. Even Soung was dwarfed by the large girl's massive frame. She had dirty blonde hair in a pony tail and sharp hazel eyes. She wore a red sports jersey with a white number 9 on the back and a cougar of the same color on the front. She wore a pair of tight, black shorts and long white socks with a pair of large sneakers. She lumbered past Chris with a smile on her face as she walked up to her fellow cast members, casting them in her shadow. "Mariah the Atheltic Leader." Chris announced as Mariah stepped behind Soung and the rest of the cast. The normally cold-hearted girl decided to make an exception to her rule with this girl; had she stood in front of her, she wouldn't have been able to see the next boat pull up and an energetic boy with a big book under his arm hopped off.

He had brown eyes and scruffy blackish brown that made him look like he had been mauled by an angry cat. He wore a black and gray plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped and torn, as if he had been attacked by something. He wore a pair of also ripped jeans and old sneakers with a hole in the right one's big toe. He had a curious, yet probing look in his eye, as if he were dissecting everything around him with great delicacy. "Bradley the Conspiracy Nut." Chris said when the boy suddenly jumped up and rushed over to his cast mates, skidding right to a stop at Mariah's feet. "Are you a giant?" he asked, digging out a magnifying glass and pencil from his pocket. Mariah looked confused before answering. "Um, I guess?" she said, not quite at what the young man was saying.

"Fascinating." he breathed as he cracked open his book and scribbled something down. Mariah looked over his shoulder to see sketches of what looked like fairies and dragons amongst pictures of aliens and the Loch Ness monster. "Oh, boy." she sighed; the kid actually thought she was some kind of fairy tale giant. He had literally written that he was competing with such a creature, adding a side note that she was smaller than he anticipated. Mariah cleared her throat, catching the boy's attention. "So, you're into the sci-FY stuff?" she asked. The boy looked shocked at hering this, thrusting his book into her face. "This is not _sci-FY!_ This is cold hard fact!" he exclaimed. "I've got notes written on everything weird that goes on at Total Drama, everything from the aliens at Area 51 to Dakotazoid! I've got five chapters on the mutants of Wawanakwa alone! I've seven on the Sasquatchanakwa!" he cried. "I am deeply hurt at your accusation." he said with a huff, pulling the book away from Mariah and snapping it shut. "Um, okay?" she said, clearly confused.

"Now, we've got one more contestant, if she decides to show up." Chris said, shielding his eyes as he looked out over the horizon. He finally spotted a speed boat heading their way, and put on his fake smile for the camera as the boat pulled up, only to be empty, save for the lowly intern at the helm. "What!? Did you lose her already!?" he yelled at the poor intern who cowered in the boat. A suddenly whooshing sound caught his attention and he turned to see a large, purple-black portal open up behind the cast. The teens jumped back as ghostly moans echoed through the portal and something crept through. A small girl, taller than Ivy and Tristan but shorter than Soung stepped out, an incredibly nervous and scared look on face. She wore a large lavender sunhat that covered her pure, white skin. She had deep violet eyes and lips hidden under a wave of purple hair with periwinkle and indigo highlights. She wore a short pink skirt under a large, black silk one with a chain belt. A pair of large, pink boots wrapped in chains were on her feet, and she wore a black tank top with a pink stripe down the middle, chains overlapping over the stripe. A pair of rusty shackles were clasped around her wrists as she shook nervously.

"Pangari the Necromancer!" Chris announced, causing the scared girl scream in fright and hide behind Mariah, who looked at her oddly. "Why do you call that?" Bradley asked cracking open his book. Chris chuckled and turned to a cowering Pangari. "If you would be so kind as to demonstrate?" he asked, putting a hint of evil authority in his voice. The girl squealed in fright and quickly snapped her fingers, a portal similar to the one she had come through open on the floor of the docks. Nothing happened before something large jumped out of the portal. It turned out to be large horse skeleton, a bit and reins in its mouth as a skeleton dressed in battle armor sat on its back, its skull lit on fire. Bradley's eyes buldged out of his head in surprise, his hand furiously scribbling away in his book. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen!" he exclaimed, a crude picture of both Pangari and the skeleton rider appearing in his book as he feverishly drew away. Jake, unfortunately, couldn't take it anymore.

"That is the coolest thing ever! Isn't that the coolest thing ever? You bet it's the coolest thing ever! I used to have another first thing ever, but this totally tops it! Do you want to hear what my previous coolest thing ever was? Of course you do! It was the time I got to pet a tiger shark at the aquarium and the entire aquarium had to be closed down because I fell into the shark tank and accidentally clogged the filtration system, flooding the whole aquarium! Isn't that cool? Of course you think it's cool!" Jake cried as everyone except Pangari, who yelped with fright and jumped into Mariah's arms, covered their ears. "Pangari! Do something!" Chris yelled with irritation. Afraid she was going to get yelled at, Pangari let out a high screech similar to what a Banshee might sound like, the skeletal warrior instantly responding. With a quick motion of his bony hands, he grabbed Jake by the scruff of his shirt and charged his horse back into the swirling portal, the vortex closing behind them. "Where did it take him?" Tristan asked Pangari. The poor girl was shaking like a lead in Mariah's arms as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. I-I-I d-d-don't know." she stammered before she suddenly burst into tears, jumped out of Mariah's arms and raced down the dock towards the island, looking frantically for some place to hide as she sped off. "Nice job, _Tristan_. You scared her off, and we haven't even started yet." Chris said with mock disappointment.

"What? But I- I mean she- agh!" the boy tried to explain, but his lips refused to do so. Chris shrugged and pulled out a remote control. "Wait, we're starting a challenge now?" Cassidy asked with confusion. "Yep!" Chris replied happily.

"But what about Pangari and Jake? We're missing two players!" she exclaimed just as another swirling portal opened at her feet and spat out a disoriented Jake, a bony arm shaking its fist angrily at them before the portal closed. "Um, scratch that." she said, helping Jake to his feet.

"I guess even the dead can't take his incessant chattering." Soung said with actual surprise in her voice.

Chris chuckled when he heard this as Bradley was practically dancing with delight. "Now then, if there are no more interruptions." he said, pressing the red button on the remote control.

"So what? It's the first challenge of the season. How hard can it be?" Conner croaked before the ground shook beneath and the low hum of machinery filled the air. The island began to shake as several hills and small mountains were sucked back into the island's mainframe to be replaced by a ridiculously tall volcano that began to belch out smoke from its boiling crater. "You were saying?" Chris said smuggly.

"Me and my big mouth." Conner squeaked.

**And there's the first chapter! Part one completed! Part two will be a _lot _longer. I just wanted to get all the characters in and introduced so you wouldn't believe I was dead. On the bright, Pangari would be able to talk to me :)**

**Anyways, please comment and review below, and feel free to PM me if you have challenge ideas or if you don't think I got your character right.**

**Adios! **


	2. Burn Baby Burn Part 2

**Yay! Part two is up! I hope you enjoy, it took me a while but I got it done! I had to edit it like four times! After you are done reading, please PM me your thoughts on the chapter, and be sure to tell me if I wrote your character right! Review what you think as well. You probably want to read the story now, so I am gonna shut up and let you read XD **

The Camera fades in revealing Chris, once again, standing on the old dock of Pahkitew Island. "Previously on Total Drama: Wrath of Pahkitew: We introduced this season's brand new cast. And what a cast they were! Giants, freaks, and necromancers! Oh, my! We even gave them a sneak peak of the FIRST challenge!" Chris announced, turning to gesture at a massive volcano that loomed over him. How the camera possibly missed that was beyond anyone's guess. "So grab a snack, grab a seat, and sit your butt down for the craziest season yet, here! On Total! Drama! Wrath of Pahkitew!"

_**Theme Song Plays**_

The 13 brand new contestants were standing before the colossal volcano, which continued to belch out thick strands of smoke. "Me and my big mouth." gulped Connor, staring wide-eyed at the looming crater.

"Now, before we get to the fun, we need to split you guys into two teams!" said Chris.

Most of the contestants (Soung, Cassidy, Brody, etc.) groaned in complaint, while others (Bradley, Jake, Cody, etc.) squealed with joy. "When I call your name, go stand on the right: Soung, Cassidy, Bradley, Ivy, Tristan, Jake, and Piper!" Chris called out.

The contestants did as they were told and stood to Chris's right, some looking happier than others. "That means Mariah, Connor, Cody, Brody, Sunny, Clay and Pangari are team 2." said Chris motioning for the contestants to move to his left.

They did, and the two teams were then separated. "Team A, you will henceforth be known as: The Freaky Ferrets!" said Chris tossing them a flag with their team's logo.

It was a red circle with an angry looking ferret inside. "Team B, you will henceforth be known as the Killer Beavers!" Chris said, tossing them another flag, this one was a green circle with a growling beaver. Mariah looked around her team. She stood taller than anyone else, making it easy to spot someone in the crowd of teens. "Um, where's Pangari?" asked Mariah. The rest of the contestants looked around, but there was no sign or trail of the nervous necromancer. Chris scratched his head before his face brightened up, drawing fear out of everyone but Tristan, who had no idea what was going on. "I guess we'll have to send out a search party. Since I am too busy and _handsome _to look for her, and Chef is busy in the kitchen, and the interns are already too scared of her, it looks like a couple of you poor suckers will have to go look for her. Now, can I get any volunteers?" Chris asked. The entire team of the Killer Beavers took one giant step back, leaving Mariah and Clay standing there like fools. "Mariah! Clay! Thank you for volunteering!" Chris said with mock enthusiasm. In reality, he really didn't care all that much for the well being of the contestants. As long as he hosted Total Drama, all he would see them as were large sums of money with legs. That didn't however, he would go out of his way to protect them if a law suit was in the picture. And this one was looking pretty big.

"What!?" Mariah cried. "Why me!?"

**Confessional**

"Searching for Pangari was the last thing I wanted to do." Mariah said as she shifted her cramped body to make her self more comfortable. "Don't get me wrong she seems like a cool girl, what with the whole 'Opening portals to the underworld bit' or whatever. But I wanted to be in the game! Sports are my thing, not trudging through the forest looking for a girl with creepy powers! On the bright side, I'll have gained myself an ally."

**End Confessional**

Clay merely shrugged his shoulders as Mariah sighed heavily and headed towards the woods. Clay was about to follow her when a loud whining sound caught his attention. "No! _**I **_want to go! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" Bradley cried, jumping up and down and waving his hands like a crazy orangutan. "Why exactly do you want to go?" Chris asked with a confused look on his face. Bradley shrugged. "I just want to know more about her! She's absolutely fascinating! I _must _know everything about her!" Bradley demanded. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Ehh. Why not?" said Chris. "Clay, you stay here. Mariah, try not to hurt Bradley _too _much if he asks you enough questions." Chris instructed as Mariah sighed with annoyance and trudged into the woods, Bradley bouncing happily after her. "Now then, if there no more interruptions," Chris said, turning to the rest of the cast. "As you can probably see, there is a volcano behind me. If you didn't see it, get your eyes checked!" Chris joked.

"Let me guess; you're going to make us jump into it, right?" Brody guessed with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Chris merely smiled, signaling it was completely true. "That's right! Each team will get a bungee cord and jump into the volcano. Inside, mounted on different ledges, are three statues of the fabulous _moi_. Once your team has grabbed three Chris statues, you must race to place them on the three alters to me at different points around the island!" Chris explained. "First team to get all three statues in place will win this!" Chris added, gesturing towards a large fancy building off to his left. "Behold! The newly rebuilt Mclean Spa Hotel" Chris said as the building seemed to glow with angelic music playing in the background as Chef skipped by dressed in a ballerina tutu and playing the harp. The campers all flinched and covered their eyes as the muscular cook passed by, that horrifying image being stuck in their minds for as long as they lived.

"And the losers will have to sleep in a water logged cabin we fished out from Lake Wawanakwa from our All Stars season!" Chris said, gesturing to a rotting cabin that smelled faintly of stinky seaweed and fish. The front door fell off its hinges as a large crab the size of a raccoon skittered out on its legs and shook an angry claw at them. The cabin then collapsed on its stilts and a stream of water came pouring out of the windows. One could almost here the droves of flies buzzing about the hillbilly music playing in the background.

"Bungee jumping into an active volcano? Is that all we have to do?" Conner said with confidence. As soon as the words passed over his lips, he regretted it. Chris was chuckling evilly as a creepy smile that one would only imagine to be in their nightmares crossed his face. "I love it when people say that!" he sighed, wiping a tear of joy from his eye. "Also on the ledges amongst the statues of me are statues of the ever annoying Topher. Pick one of them up, and you will get a _little surprise_." He said, chuckling as the contestants shared worried looks.

"Any questions?"

Every contestant present raised their hands with concerned looks on their faces. As usual, Chris ignored them and pulled out his infamous air horn. "No? Great. Now, GO!" he yelled, sounding off a loud blast of his horn, sending the contestants into a feverish scrambling.

The contestants and Chris stood at the top of the immensely hot volcano. Everyone's hair was frazzled and sweat beads dripped down the sides of their faces. "Is it hot up here, or is it just me?" asked Cassidy, half-joking.

"Grab your bungee cords and decide whose butt is going in the volcano!" said Chris smiling

The teams gathered; scared looks once again forming on their faces. "So, whose gonna jump in first?" said Soung, jabbing her thumb behind her.

No one said anything for a while, until Jake sheepishly raised his hand. "I guess I'll have a crack at-

"Hold the phone, I'm not gonna let "Sir Talks A lot" here jump first! Piper is #1, in **EVERYTHING**!" Piper growled.

"Fine, I don't want to get involved in anything ugly!" said Jake, putting his hands up, in possibly needed self defense.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm ugly?!" Piper roared.

"That's not what I said!" said Jake, feeling a bit scared.

As Piper lunged for him, Soung, and Ivy had to hold her back.

"Okay, so _you_ can go first!" said Soung, not wanting this to escalate any further.

Piper cooled down, grabbed the bungee cord, and began hooking it to her shoe.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we are down to two players! So who wants to take one for the team and get in there?" said Sunny.<p>

The contestants gulped. "No way am I going first, I'll get fried! Remember, my bad luck?" said Connor worriedly.

"Okay, I'll give you a pass on that one." Said Sunny, and Cody and Brody nodded.

Everyone looked over at Clay, who nodded a little too late. "Okay, so whose gonna go? I'd rather not, but I will if I gotta." said Sunny.

No one spoke up, so Sunny nodded and attached her bungee cord. Next to her, Piper jumped off the ledge of the volcano and screamed for her life. Just as she slowed to a stop at the bottom, she quickly reached for a Chris statue that was sitting on a rocky ledge; it looked like it was about to crumble and fall into the flaming hot void below. Just before she could grab it, the bungee cord pulled her up and she screamed, only this time in pure anger. Piper landed with a thud, back on the lip of the volcano. Her hair was a mess, and she was breathing heavily. "AGH! I almost had it!" she screamed with fury.

The contestants glanced over to Chris, who was now riding on his infamous jet pack. He let out one of his signature laughs. "You are seriously messed up McLean!" said Piper, who was majorly ticked off.

"Thanks! I try." He said.

**Confessional**

"That little ***Beep*** is seriously messed up in his ***Beep***head! If that little cow thinks he's gonna get away with torture like that, he's got another thing coming!" Piper screamed as she punched a fist into her other palm.

**End Confessional**

The contestants just glared at Chris as Sunny prepared to jump in. She made her diving form and leapt in. As she plummeted into the excruciatingly hot volcano, she screamed at the top of her lungs, which Sunny didn't do very often, unless it was a life threatening situation like this. When she paused at the end of the bungee cord, she quickly grabbed the Chris statue that was sitting on a ledge below her. The bungee cord pulled her up and she flailed her arms, still being careful to keep the Chris statuette in hand. She landed back where she had started, her hair frazzled more than ever now. "Yes! I got one!" said Sunny, pumping her fist.

"That puts the Freaky Ferrets in the lead with 1-0!" said Chris. "It's still anybody's game! Find out who comes out on top, when we return, on Total…..Drama…Wrath of Pahkitew!"

**Commercial Break**

Mariah trudged through the woods, ducking low over branches and through bushes and shrubs. Bradley walked behind her, scribbling in his journal about his surroundings, mostly about his observations of Mariah. "Day 1: Have encountered a real, life giant of the smaller species. She is much smaller than I anticipated, and does not appear to have a taste for human flesh as I had previously thought," he said to himself as he wrote in his book.

"I can hear you, you know." Mariah said suddenly, pushing aside a tree branch. Bradley smiled sheepishly and followed her, the tree branch hitting him full in the face as it slipped through Mariah's grasp. The tall girl didn't seem to notice or care. "Look, just be quiet so we can this over with, okay? I want to get back in the game as soon as possible." Mariah said, ignoring Bradley's pained groans. She was about to add some more when she heard a sudden rustling from the a near bush. She paused and waited for whatever was behind to come out, expecting something like a raccoon or even a bear to appear.

Instead, a vaguely human figure staggered out of the brush. He had pale green skin, had lost of his hair except for a few stubborn strands, and was wearing torn clothes. What caught Mariah's attention however, was the fact that he was missing an eyeball, several pieces of skin that exposed bone and muscle, and had a skull for a head. Mariah screamed and grabbed hold of something to use as a weapon. Her fingers wrapped around a tree branch, and she quickly used it like a bat, knocking the monster's head clean off. The body fell to the ground before staggering to its rotting feet again, lurching forward with its arms outstretched. The disembodied head hopped closely behind it, snapping its jaws. Mariah held the branch in her hands as Bradley ran up to her. "Wow! Is that what I think it is?" he cried, feverishly sketching in his journal.

"I dunno. What do you think it is?" Mariah asked, raising the branch and bringing it down, tearing off one of the monster's arms. The limp simply itched its way across the ground toward her.

"You remember what Shawn from last season was scared of?" Bradley asked without looking up from his book.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Mariah yelled as she swung the branch and caught the creature in the gut, sending it through the woods. She sighed with relief and leaned on the branch, catching her branch when more rustling met her ears. She looked up to more zombies approaching from the woods, each of them missing a limb that was at the feet, crawling or hoping after its master. Mariah screamed and threw her branch at the nearest zombie, hitting it in the head. She picked up a rock and chucked it at another zombie as Bradley recorded everything in his notebook. Mariah pounced on a zombie and torn off its arms before beating it with them, kicking a zombie that got close in the groin. Another zombie came behind her and she stopped it with a single backward punch. The living corpse fell to the ground, Mariah grabbing it by the legs and throwing it into a group of its friends. Mariah was breathing heavily as the zombies kept coming. A small group of zombies had attacked Bradley, grabbing him and carrying him off somewhere as he busily scribbling in his journal. Mariah was about to go after him when she felt a clammy hand grab her arm.

She screamed and pulled away, but the arm remained fastened to her, even when it was torn free from its owner. More zombies lurched forward, grabbing onto her legs and arms, a few grabbing her head. Soon she was covered in the undead and could feel them lifting her up and carrying her somewhere as she struggled and screamed bloody murder.

* * *

><p>The two teams were still standing on the volcano as Sunny and Piper recovered from the blazing heat. "I'll go next." said Cody.<p>

He took the bungee cord from Sunny and attached it to his ankle. He then jumped over the side, screaming at the top of his lungs as he fell towards the fiery pit of doom

Cody raced through the air, hurling closer and closer to the searing hot lava pool. He reached for a Chris statue and grabbed it just as he was pulled up. He landed back at the top. "Wow! I got one!" he said happily. "Nice! Go set it over by the one I found!" said Sunny.

As Cody tossed the statue into the other, he high-fived his brother Brody. "I guess I'll try going next." said Connor quietly.

"Oh no, you don't have to. You have that uh, problem." said Sunny.

"No, I want to contribute, even if it kills me." Connor argued.

"If you say so." said Sunny.

Connor took the bungee cord and connected it to his ankle. He took a deep breath and jumped in. He screamed as he was hurled closer and closer to the boiling vat of lava. As he stopped he grabbed the nearest statue. It had a handsome face, but it wasn't Chris's. It was _Topher's_. Before Connor could drop it, the statue electrocuted him. Curls of smoke wisped off of his soot covered skull. Then the electricity went up through the bungee cord and electrocuted Connor's team, who were holding the cord. As they jolted in pain, they accidentally let go of the bungee cord, which sent Connor plunging further into the volcano.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, knowing that his life would be over in a few seconds.

"Total Drama, Inc. waives all legal responsibility for the sudden and gruesome demise of our cast!" Chris quickly shouted.

"Good call. I knew those would come in handy!" said Chef from a helicopter high in the sky. Chris flew on his jetpack next to it and laughed. As Connor plunged further to his doom, the rest of the cast, even the opposite team, gasped in horror. Then, Connor landed with a thud. "Huh?" he said confused.

Connor had landed on a ledge, deep cracks already forming as pieces tumbled into the lava below. "Quick! Someone help him! Before the ledge breaks!" shouted Cody and Brody in unison. Sunny quickly grabbed the bungee cord that had almost slipped down with Connor. She lassoed it around and finally threw the other end down to Connor. Connor quickly grabbed it and was pulled up by his team. Everyone (but Chris and Chef) cheered. Connor then got on his hands and knees and began kissing the volcano. Then he quickly realized he was kissing a volcano and stood up while spitting out rocks and dirt. He whipped off his lip. "Uh, sorry about that, I should've known I was gonna mess it up." he said. "No problem, we're still ahead of the other team." Sunny reassured him. She decided to cut the unfortunate boy some slack. After all, it wasn't every day that someone was cursed.

* * *

><p>After Connors little "incident", the Killer Beavers ignored the other team and sent another contestant down into the volcano. They chose Jake. "Okay! I love jumping! Do you like jumping? Of course you do! Who doesn't like jumping! Well, I guess elephants don't like jumping since they can't jump. Hey! Have you ever ridden an elephant? I haven't, but I sure-"<p>

"JUST JUMP!" his entire team screamed in unison.

Jake gulped sheepishly and attached his bungee cord. He stepped off the lip of the volcano and shrieked as he felt the smoky air curl around his head. When he came to s halt at the bottom he looked around but nothing was there. Then he spotted a Chris head sticking out of a pile of rocks and quickly reached for it. Just as his fingers curled around the statue's head, he was pulled back up. He landed with a thump on the hard rocky volcano surface. "I got one!" was all he managed to say.

"Yes! Let's go, whose next?" asked Piper.

"I'll go!" said Ivy in a chipper tone.

**Confessional**

"Ha! Those fools think I'm all happy and sun-shiny! Wait till they find out the truth!" said Ivy cackling evilly. She pulled out an old brown wallet. "Look what I stole from Chris's pocket!" she said, as if it was no big feat.

**Change Confessional**

I can't believe anyone can be _that_ happy! She just volunteered to jump into a volcano! I just hope she gets a statue, or my team will probably make _me_ jump in!" said Tristan with a gulp.

**End Confessional**

The Freaky Ferrets debated who should go next. "I say Clay goes anyone _that_ quiet has to be thinking something. Besides, if we lose, he'll be going home because he hasn't done anything." said Sunny.

"Sorry! I usually just follow people, I'm better at being the entourage!" said Clay defensively. "What about Brody! He hasn't said anything much!"

"Don't drag _me_ into this; _Cody_ is the one who does the stuff. I prefer to be the one who saves the day in the end when _he_ fails." said Brody.

"Its true, I usually do fail! But I did something right this time!" said Cody happily.

Sunny cocked her brow in confusion. "Whatever, Clay, lets go!"

Clay sighed and took the bungee cord. Clay and Ivy jumped into the volcano at the same time, and came to a stop at the same level. Ivy spotted a statue and went for it, but Clay couldn't find one. So he grabbed the same one as Ivy. "Let go!" shouted Ivy, trying to keep her happy tone. Before Clay could respond, the bungee cords pulled them both up as they wrestled for the statue. In the end, Ivy broke free of Clay's grasp and took the statue with her. "Yay!" she said happily. "And The Killer Beavers have All 3 statues! They can move onto part 2 of the challenge!" said Chris. "The Freaky Ferrets still have to get a statue!" The Ferrets groaned as the Beavers raced down the small carved out pathway with their three statues. "Go Clay!" shouted Brady angrily.

"Fine, geez!" said Clay.

He jumped back into the volcano. "Grab one!" shouted Sunny.

As Clay stopped at the bottom he looked around and found a statue hooked around a thing piece of rock. He grabbed it and as he was pulled up, the rock snapped. He held onto the Chris statue and was pulled back up out of the mouth of the volcano. He landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "I got one, but I don't feel so good." He said dryly. "Save it for the Suite! Let's go!" shouted Sunny. They raced down the same path the Beavers had gone down only minutes earlier. Speaking of the Beavers, they were already on the ground, running to the beach. "Wait a second, where are the alter thingies?" asked Cassidy.

"They are on the highest points on the island of course! So _I_ can be seen everywhere!" said Chris proudly.

**Confessional**

"Figures he'd say that. He is so arrogant, unlike the fabulous me! He is nothing compared to _moi_, He's not even that good looking!" said Cassidy pulling out a portable mirror. "Oh no! That stupid volcano frazzled my hair!"

**End Confessional**

"Okay, what are the highest points on the island?" asked Soung as she and her team continued to run.

"By my calculations, I would say that that cliff over there is one of them. As well as the massive rock formation and the volcano." said Tristan.

"Wait, the _volcano_? We were _just_ there!" screamed Soung.

"We have to go back!" shouted Tristan.

The Killer Beavers turned around just as the Ferrets passed them. "Why are they turning around?" Cody wondered.

"Because they're stupid! Now let's go!" shouted Brody.

"Wait, I think they turned back for a reason, you heard Chris, he said the tallest point on the island! They're going to the volcano! Let's follow them, and at the last minute we can place our statue first and win!" said Sunny.

Her team nodded and they too turned around, running after the Killer Beavers.

**Confessional**

"Of course Chris would send us down the volcano, only to climb back up. That idiot." grumbled Brody.

**End Confessional**

As the teams neared the top of the volcano once again, the Killer Beavers were still in the lead, with the Freaky Ferrets in close proximity. "They're following us!" cried Cassidy.

"Don't worry we'll loose them on our way to the cliff." said Soung smugly.

They finally reached the top and spotted the two pedestals on the other side of the volcano. "The edge of the volcano is too thin for all of us to go, so one of us has to go by themselves." said Soung.

"I'll go!" said Ivy smiling.

"If you say so." mumbled Soung, questioning her sanity.

Ivy took the statue from Soung's cold hands and ran across to the other side of the volcano where she placed the glistening statue on her team's alter, which was tied around with a green flag that bore the Killer Beaver's logo. As soon as she placed it down, Ivy came skipping back across the side of the volcano. The rest of her team's mouths were agape as the chipper girl pranced her way to them.

**Confessional**

"How did she do that?! I guess she's so happy that she doesn't even have to think before she does something. Either that, or she's just stupid." said Soung dryly.

**Change Confessional**

"It was a piece of cake! The lip of the volcano wasn't even that thin. Everyone's probably wondering how I did it, but what _I'm _wondering is how we didn't notice the alters during the first part of the challenge!" said Ivy.

**Change Confessional**

"Ew, I think I got a fly in my mouth!" said Cassidy as she hacked up a spit ball. "Ew! That was so gross!" she said in a grossed out tone.

**End Confessional**

"How did you do that?" asked Soung.

Before Ivy could respond, Soung shook her head and said, "Never mind, we have a challenge to win, and we're already ahead. We don't want to lose our lead! Let's go!"

They raced back down the mountain, almost running into the Freaky Ferrets as they passed.

* * *

><p>Mariah woke up to the sound of scribbling. She groaned and rolled her head to the side to see Bradley furiously writing in his leather journal. Mariah looked down at herself, to find she was completely unscathed of zombie bites and teeth. A stray, rotting arm lay at her feet, the fingers twitching slightly. Mariah ignored it as she looked around to find herself and Bradley in a dark, wet cave that echoed with a dripping sound. "Where are we?" she wondered aloud. "And where are the zombies? Or am I dreaming?"<p>

Bradley took a minute and looked up from his scribbling. He pointed to a corner of the cave that Mariah hadn't seen yet, where a small group of zombies stood, watching them with blank eyes.

"Oh."

Bradley returned to his scribbling. "Uh, what are we doing here, and how fast can we leave?" Mariah asked, getting scared.

The zombies grunted and suddenly there was a rumbling noise. Mariah looked up at the roof of the cave, worried it might collapse. Just then, a bright purple portal opened from the ceiling and Pangari the Necromancer appeared, hanging upside down, looking at them with curious eyes before slowly dropping down to the floor as the portal closed behind her. Mariah stared in horror and Bradley scribbled even faster, looking like a giddy school girl. "What do you want?" She said in a haunting ghost-like voice.

At first Mariah was speechless, then she found the words. "Um, we need you back in the competition, or we'll lose. And the rest of our team will probably vote you off if you don't come now." said Mariah. Pangari slowly nodded, but still seemed a bit unsure. "Name one good reason why I should go back? I don't even want to be here." She huffed. Mariah looked confused. "Wait, why did you sign up for the show anyway?" she asked, scratching her head. Pangari sighed. "My mom sighed me up for it against my will. You wouldn't believe how many skeletons I sent after her before she 'surrendered'" Pangari said, saying the last word with air quotations.

Mariah stopped right there. It had never occurred to her that anyone on the show would not have wanted to be on there in the first place. She sighed and pinched her brow. "Look, can you just come back to the challenge? Please?" she asked. Pangari gulped and backed away from her, crawling behind a large rock. "What about him?" Pangari asked pointing to Bradley.

She seemed a little nervous. "Oh, don't worry he's not on our team. He just wanted to come and uh, study you." said Mariah, sensing the nervousness in her voice.

Pangari yelped and hid behind a rock. "Psst! Bradley! Stop scribbling in you stupid book! Can't you see she's scared of you?" Mariah whispered.

Bradley looked up and frowned, but reluctantly put his book away.

"See, he's not going to study you anymore." said Mariah quietly.

"Uh, no! I'm defiantly gonna be stud-

Bradley was cut off by a harsh glare from Mariah. "Okay fine, I won't study you anymore." said Bradley glumly, although he was secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

"So will you come?" asked Mariah hopefully.

**Confessional**

"Awww, man!" Pangari whined in her not-so-unusual nervous voice. "Chris made me do a confessional. And if you are wondering why I'm here, my mom made me." She said glumly.

"Of course, I was with her 100%!" Pangari fake smiled, realizing her mom would be furious when she got home.

**Change Confessional**

"Stupid Bradley, stupid cave, stupid zombies! So far, I hate this show." said Mariah frowning.

**Change Confessional**

"Of course I'm not gonna stop studying her! She is magnificent! I've never seen anyone like her on Total Drama _ever_! Except maybe Dawn, she was pretty cool, but no one like this!" said Bradley excitedly. "Only 1 episode into the season and I already meet a pygmy giant, and a necromancer! Who knows what I'll find next!" Bradley leaned back, and realizes he wasn't leaning on anything, and fells to the ground. "Ow!"

**End Confessional**

Pangari thought for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" Mariah cheered.

"On 1 condition: you have to walk next to me the _entire_ way back." she said, glancing out at the wicked forest.

"Ugh, fine!" Mariah replied. "Let's go."

**Confessional**

"Pangari needs to toughen up! She is like this little baby, who can start a zombie apocalypse! It's ridiculous!" said Mariah angrily.

Then she thought for a moment and realized something. "But maybe, if I help train her, I'll have gained a powerful ally."

**End Confessional**

Pangari stood close to Mariah, a little to close for comfort. Mariah tried to sidestep a few inches, but Pangari just followed. So far, this wasn't going well. Not to mention Bradley had lied, and was scribbling in his book again. He stood behind the two, drawing diagrams of the pygmy giant and the necromancer. Mariah just hoped Pangari wouldn't turn around and see Bradley studying them. It had been hard to keep Bradley from writing in his book, especially when Pangari had opened another portal and sent her zombie minions back to the underworld. Bradley could hardly contain himself from requesting Pangari to summon something.

"Okay, let's quicken the pace! I want to get into the second part of the challenge at least!" said Mariah, worrying that it would already be over.

* * *

><p>"Where are those two!?" Sunny growled, referring to Mariah and Pangari. She could care less about Bradley and, no offense, but she assumed his team wouldn't mind Bradley's absence either.<p>

"I don't know, but they better get here fast, or those two are getting the boot if we lose!" agreed Brody.

They were waiting for Clay to get back from the other side of the volcano. Sunny had volunteered him to go place the statue on the alter, and Brody had seconded the motion, leaving Clay to go.

"Finally, took you long enough!" said Brody as Clay returned.

"Whatever, no time for arguing, the other team is probably already on their way to the rock formation!" exclaimed Sunny.

* * *

><p>The Killer Beavers were currently trekking through the forest, towards the large rock. "Ugh, how long till we get to that rock thingy! My hair is getting pine needles in it!" Cassidy complained.<p>

"Shut up and let's keep moving, I can hear the other team behind us, and I don't think its even that far." said Soung looking up.

She saw nothing but leaves and tree trunks. They created a barrier from the sky, small rays of sunlight seeping through tiny holes in the foliage. "Ah! My eyes!" shouted Tristan.

He covered his burning retinas as a stream of light shown directly in his face. Soung rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Ha! That's funny! Did you think it was funny? I bet you thought it was funny. You know what I think was funny? Slapstick comedy, like the Three Stooges! Have you ever seen the Three Stooges?" asked Jake happily. Soung sighed and pinched her brow, wondering if Jake happened to actually be related to one of the Stooges.

After a couple more minutes, Jake finally had stopped talking, and they were _still _walking. "What the heck Chris! How far away is the freaking rock!" shouted Soung.

The intercom came to life and Chris was about to give one of his annoying replies. "Its just a hop skip and a jump from where you are!" he said cheerfully.

"Let me guess, it's a hop skip and a jump, _plus_ eighteen hours?" said Cassidy sarcastically.

"Nope, it really is a hop skip and a jump from here! Just do it!" said Chris as he let out his famous laugh.

The contestants reluctantly hopped, skipped, and jumped, and when they stopped nothing happened. "Liar! Where's the ***Beep* **rock!?" Soung screamed, now she was mad, her eyes flashing a cold, icy blue. This was getting old, _fast_.

Suddenly there was a rumble and the ground disappeared out from beneath them. The contestants screamed, but seconds later, an extremely tall rock formation sprouted out of the ground. The Killer Beavers were carried up with it and most of them cursed at Chris. Finally when the rock had reached its full height, it stopped and the contestants were left sitting on top. More of Chris's laughter rang from the intercom, as the teens realized Chris had pulled a prank on them. "On the bright side, you're already up there! You don't have to climb! You should be thanking me!" said Chris.

"Never in a million years McLean!" shouted Ivy, which surprised everyone.

**Confessional**

"That probably wasn't one of my smartest moves." said Ivy leaning back on the toilet seat.

**Change Confessional**

"My team got there just as the mountain rose out of the ground, I heard Ivy! She's up to something, but who cares, she's not on _my _team! I don't even think I'll warn her fellow players, that'll just help me even more." said Sunny.

**End Confessional**

Ivy's team looked at her with surprise. "I uh-"

"Whatever, just go place the statue." said Soung as she tossed it to Ivy.

Ivy quickly ran to the center of the rock formation and placed the statue on her team's alter. "2 down, 1 to go! It's still anybody's game, although I highly doubt the Ferrets can win this!" said Chris laughing.

"Hey!" Connor shouted from below.

It wasn't two seconds after he said that when a small avalanche of rocks bombarded him. "I'm okay!" he shouted from under the rocks.

* * *

><p>Pangari, Mariah and Bradley were still walking when Mariah couldn't take it anymore. Bradley's scribbling was driving her crazy, and Pangari would notice sooner or later. She turned around, gave Bradley another harsh look and ripped the journal out of his hands. "Hey!" he shouted. "I was writing in that!"<p>

"Go. Fetch." growled Mariah flatly.

She threw the book behind Bradley, who ran after it.

"I have an idea to make things go faster." said Pangari.

"What is it? I'll settle for anything at this point!" said Mariah, itching to get into the challenge.

Pangari snapped her fingers and yet another portal opened. Two skeleton horses galloped out of the dark purple entryway and skidded to a stop in front of them, kneeling down in front of Pangari as the necromancer climbed onto the back of one of them.

"Nice!" said Mariah.

She hopped onto the back of one of the skeletal horses, picking the reins up in her hands and getting comfortable sitting on a horse's spine. "Hey! Wait up!" shouted Bradley, who was returning with his journal. Mariah and Pangari had already begun moving along, leaving Bradley behind. But he was determined to learn more about the skeleton horses, so he ran and finally caught up. "Hey! Can I have a ride!" he cried happily.

Mariah sighed, knowing that he would scare Pangari if he rode on her horse. "Climb on." She said reluctantly. Bradley slid onto the horse, sitting behind Mariah, who was anything but eager. Pangari shouted something in another language, which probably meant giddy up because the horses neighed and began running. "Ow!" shouted Bradley every time the horses jumped over a log or a stray root. "His tail bone is hurting my tail bone!"

* * *

><p>The Freaky Ferrets were now climbing the rock formation, after they helped Connor out of the rubble. Meanwhile, the other team was climbing <em>down<em> the other side. "Almost there!" said Sunny, as she neared the top. She was holding the Chris statue in her mouth so she could climb with two hands. When she finally reached the top, she spit out the statue cursed with Chris's "ugly mug" as Max would have put it. "Okay, time to put it on the alter!" she said as she placed it. "Okay, we can go back down!" she shouted from above. Sunny jumped down, plowing the rest of her team with her.

"Ow!" they all said.

"Oops." Was all Sunny said.

**Confessional**

"Probably not one of my best ideas." said Sunny sheepishly.

**End Confessional**

"I think I can taste my spleen!" said Connor whining.

"Get up "oh Cursed One"!" said Sunny sarcastically.

"Not cool!" said Brody.

Cody nodded.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, and plus, the other team has just finished climbing down, we could beat them at the last point!" said Sunny.

"Still not cool." said Brody as he and the rest of the teams slowly stood up.

Meanwhile, the Killer Beavers were already running back through the forest towards the 1,001 foot cliff. "Okay, the Ferrets are right behind us! We need to keep moving, I don't think the cliff is too far away." said Tristan.

"Who died and made you leader?" said Soung.

"No one, I was just giving you guys information." said Tristan.

"Just can it."

The team almost didn't realize they were now running up hill. "Hey, we're already running up the cliff! I told you!" said Tristan smugly.

"I said can it, or I'll make you can it!" said Soung. Tristan made the motion of zipping his lips. The contestants raced up the side of the cliff, dodging trees, branches, and other obstacles. Little did they know they were being followed by the Freaky Ferrets.

"Let's go! Move it!" shouted Sunny.

"You're being pretty bossy." said Clay getting a little agitated.

Sunny ignored the comment and they continued, the other team in view. "Come on! We're almost there!" said Connor.

Suddenly out of the bushes came two skeleton horses. Pangari rode the first horse, and Mariah Bradley rode the second. Mariah stopped her horse just in time, but Pangari wasn't as quick. She stopped just as her horse rammed into Connor, sending him flying into a tree. "Great. Just great!" said Sunny.

"And the Killer Beavers win the first challenge of the season!" shouted Chris over the intercom. The Freaky Ferrets looked up at the top of the Cliff where the Killer beavers were standing, smiling down at them; their last Chris statue sitting on the alter. "Nooo!" shouted Sunny angrily.

Mariah face palmed as the rest of her team groaned. Bradley hopped off of the horse and ran over to his team. "Freaky Ferrets, I'll see you at elimination tonight." said Chris.

* * *

><p>As the night set it, the traditional Total Drama Elimination Music played. The tiki torches burned around the bonfire pit where the Freaky Ferrets sat. Each contestant was sitting on a stump in front of Chris, who stood at a podium. "You tried your hardest today, and it sucked." He said. "Now its time to send one of your sorry butts home! I have 6 marshmallows on this plate, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you're going home. You've all voted now let's see why you're here!"<p>

The contestants sighed, waiting for the ceremony to be over with. "Mariah, you didn't help at all in the challenge, but you _did _find Pangari, so you get a marshmallow." said Chris, tossing her the delicious treat.

Mariah pumped her fist and caught the marshmallow in her hands.

"Connor, you pretty much sucked at everything, but you did try your best! You get a marshmallow!"

Chris flicked a marshmallow at him, and it hit him in the eye. "Ow!"

"Cody and Brody, you're both safe! Not much said about you two." said Chris, tossing a marshmallow to each of them.

"Sunny, Pangari and Clay, not helping your team very much. Sunny, you bossed your team around a lot, but you did participate in the challenge. Here's your marshmallow!" Chris tossed her one.

"Pangari, you're on the chopping block for running away before the teams even became teams! Plus, you hit Connor with your uh, skeleton horse. Wow, never thought I'd here myself say that," Chris said to himself. "And Clay, you could be going home for not helping your team very much, and sucking at a lot of things. Plus, you lost a Chris statue to a girl."

"What does losing to a girl have to do with anything?" Clay asked.

Chris shrugged, not really caring. "The loser going home tonight is…"

The two contestants looked at each other nervously. Clay gulped and Pangari looked unfazed. Chris pointed his finger at Pangari, but then switched it to Clay, then back to Pangari, then back to Clay. The two contestants couldn't stand the suspense anymore. "Clay! Pack your bags, your going bye-bye!" said Chris smiling.

Clay frowned and glared at his team. "She lost the challenge for us!" he complained, pointing at Pangari, who whimpered and hid behind a rock.

They shrugged, "She's more useful than you are. She can raise the dead for crying out loud!" said Sunny. "That's nice, real nice!" said Clay sarcastically. "Wait, do I have to get shot out of that cannon again?" he asked scared.

"Nope!" said Chris cheerfully.

The cast sighed with relief.

"You get to ride our _new_ mode of transportation home!"

* * *

><p>The contestants and Chris were now standing in front of a large baseball bat. "Behold: The Grand Slam of Shame!" Chris announced proudly.<p>

It was a huge baseball bat that was in the "about to hit the ball" position. Sitting in front of it was a round capsule made to look like a baseball. The contestants stared in horror as Chef strapped Clay into the baseball capsule. "Grand Slam of Shame, do your worst!" shouted Chris as he pressed a button on a small remote.

The Baseball bat came forward, smacking Clay's capsule, sending him hurling off into the water. "And that's the end of him! Stay tuned next time to see what I will put our campers through! Will Mariah toughen up Pangari? Can Ivy keep her secret plan a secret? And can this show _possibly _get more entertaining? You bet! All these answers probably won't be answered next time on Total! Drama! Wrath of Pahkitew

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should hopefully be up next month, or if I have the time, it'll be a quick update! (I'm voting for the latter) If You enjoy this story, be sure to favorite it, and follow me if you want! Bye! ;D**


	3. The Laser Tag Trials

**Hurray! Episode 2, sorry for the long wait (Busy with Homework and such)! Before you read, just a few bits of info: If you have ANY Challenge ideas, feel free to PM me, I don't want to see the in the reviews, because if I picked them, people would know what happens! Also, if you have any ideas in general for what could happen, or if you want to see something happen to someone, just PM me! One last note, if your OC gets eliminated, please continue reading, EVERYONE'S OC will make another appearance at some point in the season! Thanks, and enjoy your read.**

"Last Time, on Total Drama Wrath of Pahkitew: We said hello to our 14 brand new contestants, and a "not so sad" goodbye to Clay. I made the contestants split into 2 teams, then made them bungee jump into a Volcano! Explosive! Afterwards, they had to place 3 fabulous statues of _moi _on 3 alters around the island! Meanwhile, Mariah and Bradley went off in search of Pangari, our shyest contestant yet. Girl serious needs to grow a backbone, but I'm not about to argue with the Mistress of the Underworld. In the end, the Killer Beavers won! Can the Freaky Ferrets win this time around? Can Pangari man up and control her powers? And will I come up with more hilarious ways to injure the cast? You bet! Stay tuned for this week's episode of Total! Drama! Wrath of Pahkitew!" Chris recapped.

_**Theme Song Plays**_

Soung woke up in her surprisingly neat bed. The girl's room was magnificently beautiful; the only thing ruining it was the many portraits of Chris McLean. Soung yawned as the sun shown through the window. She slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. The other girls were still fast asleep, Piper was snoring, while the others slept quietly. When Soung was finished brushing her teeth, she changed from her blue pajama bottoms and her white top, to her average set of clothes. She debated weather she should wake the others up, or go downstairs and eat breakfast early. She went with the latter. They had all had a rough day yesterday, and they deserved the sleep. Soung found herself surprised at her empathy. It was something she rarely felt for people. As Soung opened the door it didn't even make a sound! The pillows had felt like a duckling's new down! The sheets were genuine Egyptian cotton! The Newly Rebuilt McLean Spa Hotel, in a word, was perfect! Even better than the one from season 5. Soung walked down the stairs; once again no sound, not even the slightest creaking. Only the light thumps of her foot steps. When Soung reached the dinning room, a long table was spread out in front of her. An equally long red table cloth ran the length, and sitting at the end was Bradley. He was once again scribbling away in his small book. It was old and crusty, almost as if it were rusting. It was brown and gold, and was actually kind of ugly. Nevertheless Bradley still loved it. It held everything about everything supernatural within its pages. Soung rolled her eyes, not sure how he was fascinated with all of Total Drama's cryptids. "Hello Bradley." She said in a flat voice.

After a few more moments of writing, Bradley looked up. "What are you writing about?" said Soung pretending to act curious.

**Confessional**

"Do NOT Judge, I was only trying to gain his trust. And when I do, that'll be 1 more vote against whoever I choose." said Soung smiling evilly.

**End Confessional**

Bradley was eager to tell Soung about his findings. Now he was in rapid fire mode, and Soung was rethinking her whole plan. _Perhaps I should try working on someone else, someone less annoying. I guess that leaves out Jake, _Soung thought.

"And I have like twelve chapters on Dakotazoid, she's also mentioned several times on the mutant section of the book. I think Sam is the luckiest guy alive, he gets to _date_ her! Imagine how close I would be to her, I could study her for hours! Find out her eating habits, how she goes to school, and where she sleeps at night! The possibilities are-

"That's nice and all, but I was thinking you and I would make a great alliance. With my brains, and your, uh, knowledge, I think we could be a powerhouse." Soung interrupted.

**Confessional**

"Yes, I know Soung is trying to play me, but I'll go along with it. I mean, she's willing to listen to my fascinating knowledge on cryptids! Maybe she's as interested in them as I am!" said Bradley excitedly.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, I guess." Said Bradley, and he went back to his writing.

Just then, the others began to wake up. Piper, Cassidy and Ivy came down from the girl's room leaving it empty. "What took you guys so long?" asked Soung smugly.

Cassidy yawned. "I told you last night, don't _ever_ wake me! I need my beauty sleep. Luckily, you followed my advice, and I'm as beautiful as ever!" she said arrogantly.

Piper rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair. Ivy happily skipped along and sat next to her. Suddenly, a butler whose eyes appeared almost shut came up to the table. He had a large grey mustache and wore the finest tuxedo. "May I help you madam?" he said in a thick British accent.

"Yes, I would like scrambled eggs, hickory smoked bacon, 100% pure orange juice, and three buttermilk pancakes, with maple syrup." said Piper.

She made her order difficult on purpose to test the butler. She was sure he couldn't do it in under a minute. But she was proven wrong as the butler returned within seconds, holding a large buffet of foods. Piper's eyes widened at the sight of beautiful meal.

**Confessional**

"Awesome! Another cryptid to add to my book! A butler that returns with your meal in less than a second!" Bradley exclaimed, already writing in his journal. "Come on, you have to admit it slightly strange. No man should be able to move that fast." Bradley said with a huff, as if the camera doubted him.

**End Confessional**

She wasn't the only one who took some of it. Soung, Ivy, and Cassidy all took bites, and for once, Piper was happy to share. There was plenty to go around, but Bradley still sat scribbling in his book as usual. Finally the other two boys came down in their normal clothes. Tristan quickly ran over to the buffet of food and grabbed a plateful of bacon and eggs. Meanwhile Jake was chatting on about something that had to do with breakfast. Everyone else tuned him out, which was surprisingly easy; it must have been the great conditions they were in. Everything was perfect.

Meanwhile in the "fishy cabin" as Chris called it, things were most certainly NOT perfect. The walls were drenched with wet slimy water, and the conditions were just horrible. Not surprisingly, everyone was awake. "This sucks!' said Brody from the boy's side of the cabin. "No kidding, I found a crab in my pillow!" said Connor as he pulled out a small red crab. It blinked at him and then pinched his finger. "Ow! You little menace!" said Connor angrily.

The other boys snickered as Connor fought with the crab. "Say, speaking of seafood, where's our breakfast?" wondered Cody.

Suddenly the loud speaker came on and the boys awaited an answer from Chris. "You're looking at it! Breakfast is whatever you can find in the cabin! When you run out, well, you won't run out!" said Chris followed by a laugh.

Connor looked evilly at the crab, who was now rethinking his snap attack.

On the girl's side of the cabin, everyone was also awake. 'Eat what we can find?! What a brilliant idea Chris." said Sunny sarcastically.

"Thanks, I try!" said Chris over the intercom.

Mariah pulled down her sleep mask and lay up in her bed. She was so tall, she had to duck, or she would hit the bottom of the top bunk. She didn't even fit completely in her bed. "Well, I'm hungry so we might as well try to find something." said Mariah.

"Ugh, I couldn't sleep last night, my pillow was soggy, and I found a fish in my blanket!" said Sunny holding it up.

"Hello breakfast!" said Mariah happily.

Sunny was willing to share, and with the help of Pangari, the fish was cooked. Mariah had managed to persuade Pangari to create a portal to the underworld, take the fish in with her, and cook it over the fiery pits of hell. When Pangari returned, the fish was a bit burnt, but it was still good nonetheless. "What do you think today's challenge will be?" asked Mariah.

She was glad to finally be able to participate. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out soon enough." said Sunny.

Pangari preferred to stay quiet and eat her fish. As if on cue, the intercom came back on and Chris's voice rang throughout the island. "Good morning fresh meat! I hope you enjoyed breakfast! Now it's challenge time! Meet me at the base of the cliff in five minutes!"

The contestants groaned, some of them (Pangari) opted to hide under their covers. They had already had enough of this, and it was only the second day.

The 13 contestants now stood in front of Chris, standing at the base of the 1,000 foot cliff. "Your challenge for today is a game of Laser Tag." Chris announced.

Tristan and Jake high fived each other in delight. "Don't get too excited, let me explain. Each team mate will be given a laser gun and a vest with your team's color. If you get shot with the laser, you'll get electrocuted, and you'll be out. First team to get all players on the other team out wins. There will be three rounds, so make sure you're at the top of your game for all of them. Oh, and just a warning, there are traps laid out _everywhere _so be careful!" Chris laughed.

The contestants groaned. "Okay, so Killer Beavers, you'll get green vests and laser guns, and Ferrets, you get red ones." said Chris.

Chef walked up and tossed each team their respected colored vests and laser guns. "Any questions?"

For once no one raised their hands, worrying that there may be something else Chris had forgotten, and something they'd rather not know at that. Built into the cliff was a massive laser tag arena, Chris and Chef opened up the large metal doors that lead to the dark room. It actually wasn't all that dark. There were several small walls that acted as shields against attackers. Small glowing neon lights lined the barriers. On the ceiling were strobe lights that changed color from green to red to blue and back again. The walls were showered in glowing paint and black lights hung from the ceiling. It really would have been the _perfect_ laser tag arena if Chris weren't in charge! The contestants strapped on their laser gear and headed into the arena.

"As leader, I say we stay in groups of two and hunt the other team down." said Mariah as her team huddled.

"Hey, who said _you_ were leader?" said Sunny.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just used to being leader on my school's sports teams." said Mariah. "One time, in a hockey tournament, I accidentally knocked the teeth out of all of my teammates, and I singlehandedly won the game!"

Sunny looked impressed. "Okay, I guess you can be leader. Just, don't knock out any of my teeth, please." Sunny said.

**Confessional**

"Yes, that story was entirely true! I've also played on every sports team at my school! I even won the _boy's_ wrestling tournament!" said Mariah proudly.

**Change Confessional**

"I don't really believe that story, but I wasn't about to argue with that giant! I mean, look at her! She's huge! Although by letting her be leader, I may have gained someone to vote with Me." said Sunny.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, so we go with my plan, stay in groups of two! I'll go with Pangari! Sunny, you go with Connor, and Cody and Brody you can go together." said Mariah.

The rest of her team nodded and went off in separate directions.

The Killer Beavers were also huddling, deciding what strategy to use. "What should we do?" asked Soung.

"I say we go out by ourselves, that way we cover more space." said Piper.

Before anyone could agree or object, the intercom came on and Chris's voice rang through the arena. "Attention, the game is starting in 3….2…..1! GO!" he shouted.

The Killer Beavers split up, leaving Tristan by himself. "Great." He whimpered

He realized he should stay quiet but it was too late. Cody and Brody had heard him and were closing in. Tristan looked around worried but the twins were nowhere to be seen. Cody was on one side hiding behind a barrier, while Brody was on the opposite side behind a barrier. Cody and Brody jumped out at the same time, both of them shooting in unison. Tristan cowered in fear as the lasers hit him at the same time. The twins were surprised to see that actual streams of light shot out. They pushed the thought away as Tristan jolted from the electricity. "Tristan's out! That means 6 left on the Ferret's team and also 6 left on the Beaver's team!" said Chris over the loudspeaker.

Cody and Brody high-fived each other as they walked away. "Wait, what do I do if I'm out?" asked Tristan, who was still jolting.

"This!" said Chris as a trapdoor opened from under Tristan.

He fell into a cage under the ground as the door closed above him. Chris and Chef were sitting at a table playing cards when Tristan fell in. A flat screen TV hung from the wall, showing the arena, with the 12 remaining players inside. Tristan sat on the ground frowning. Suddenly, he realized his laser gun was broken. He must have landed on it during the fall. Tristan cursed and sat down in his sell, watching the game through the bars.

Meanwhile back in the arena, Mariah was teaching Pangari how to be brave. "You need to stand up for yourself, and don't cower about everything! I want you to have fun!" she said.

Pangari sulked, but nodded. "You don't seem very happy to be here, is something wrong?" Mariah asked.

Pangari shook her head but then began to speak quietly. "I didn't want to be here, my mom made me. And no one but you wants to be friends with me because I have scary powers." she said.

**Confessional**

"Okay, originally I was helping her out to gain an ally, but now I realize Pangari really needs a friend. So I will help her with that." Mariah smiled.

**End Confessional**

Mariah put a hand on Pangari's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're here, and I-

Mariah paused. "Hold on, I hear footsteps." She whispered.

Pangari said nothing as the two of them ducked down behind one of the blockades. Actually Mariah had to pull Pangari down as she was frozen in fear. The footsteps got louder and louder as Mariah continually peeked through small holes in the barrier. She mouthed the word "Jake" to Pangari who, of course, couldn't read lips. She just sat there with a confused expression on her face. Mariah rolled her eyes as if to say "never mind". Mariah crouched so she wouldn't be seen by Jake and slowly peeked around the corner of the wall. Jake was just walking along, is gun in hand, ready to fire. Mariah almost laughed knowing that this was too easy. When Jake turned around, Mariah jumped out of her hiding place and shot four rounds. A futuristic "pew" noise sounded just as Jake turned around to fire back. But it was too late. A long string of red light fired out and hit Jake in the chest, zapping him. Curls of smoke wafted off of his charred body as he sighed in defeat. "Aw, I thought I was doing well!" he said.

Jake, of course continued on his rant until he was interrupted by Chris over the loud speaker. "Jake is out of here!" said Chris as a trapdoor opened beneath the chatterbox. "The score is now 6 Ferrets, 5 Beavers!"

**Confessional**

"I have never been so happy to hear Chris's voice!" said Mariah.

**End Confessional**

Jake landed with a thud. "Ow! That hurt! But can I go on that fun slide thing again!" he said. "Oh, that reminds me of the time I was at this playground, and I went down this slide, but it wasn't built very well. I cut my elbow and cried for like twenty minutes until my mom came and calmed me down! We ended up suing the builders of the playground, and got like a hundred thousand dollars, but lost it when my house accidentally caught fire . . .

"Chef, please save us all from Jake's annoying chatter." pleaded Chris as Jake still continued to talk.

Chef nodded and pressed a red button. In the cage, a robotic hand sprang from the wall, holding a roll of duct tape. When it reached Jake's face, he turned around, looking confused. Suddenly the hand began covering Jake's mouth with tape in a large cloud of dust. When the dust settled, the hand retracted back into the wall, leaving Jake with a face full of tape. He said something, but it was muffled. Jake sort of sighed and sat down.

**Confessional**

"My mont mee da eeson mhy dey mont ant oo ear my ories!" said Jake through a mouthful of tape.

**End Confessional**

Piper walked along the wall of the arena. She was sure no one was anywhere near her, she decided to plan out her strategy. "It's all coming together nicely! By leaving each other to go by themselves, we're guaranteed to lose!" she whispered to herself.

"Yes, I know I never like to lose, but this is important! I can knock off my team so _I'm _the only one who can save us!" she appeared to be having a conversation with herself.

"Don't talk to me like that! It's a good plan, and _yes_ I will save my team a few times so we don't end up like Team Victory in season 3!" Yep. She's definitely talking to herself.

Suddenly, Piper heard talking. "OW! That hurt!" said one of the voices.

"Get used to it unlucky one. You'll probably be eliminated from this competition before we even vote you out!" said the other voice.

"Hey! At least I try, rather than bossing people around!" the first voice retaliated.

"Oh please, you'll probably destroy Chris's mansion and then he'll kick you off the-

"It was a COTTAGE!" Chris roared over the intercom.

"WHATEVER!" the two voices shouted in unison.

Piper smiled evilly and crept around a corner, spotting none other that Sunny and Connor yelling at each other. "Hook, line and sinker." Piper whispered to herself.

Just as she said that, Sunny and Connor turned around, guns ready to fire. The three shot at the same time in a big laser frenzy. All three were electrocuted, and trapdoors opened beneath them. "Piper, Sunny, and Connor are out! That's 4 Ferrets, 4 Beavers! The game is once again tied!" said Chris.

The three contestants screamed as they flew down three different slides. Sunny and Connor landed in an empty cage opposite of the one Tristan and Jake were sitting in, while Piper landed in the same cage as the two boys. "How am _I _out? It's impossible! Piper is ALWAYS #1!" she screamed.

Chris looked at Chef with a very annoyed face. Chef nodded, and pressed the red button. The same arm came out of the wall and tied Piper's mouth up with tape. Then it retracted into the wall again. Piper was shooting daggers now. She screamed something that sounded like "I will destroy all of you" but it was hard to tell with a couple layers around her lips.

Chris and Chef laughed at Piper's expense and Sunny and Connor began fighting again. "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for your bad luck, we would still be in the game!" said Sunny.

"My fault?! You're the one who was yelling at me, giving away our cover!" Connor retaliated.

"Both of you shut up or I'll press the button!" Chris threatened.

Both contestants looked at Jake and Piper and nodded. Not a sound came from their mouths. "That's better." said Chris, and he got back to his card game.

Ivy walked along one of the walls of the arena. She had her gun ready to fire, and she turned at the slightest noise.

**Confessional**

"I'm not really the happy sunshine girl everyone thinks I am; I'm actually a professional con artist. But my team doesn't know that, and they don't need to know that. I'm not gonna pick them off one by one, but it would be wise to eliminate anyone who is onto me whether they are on my team or not. So far, only one person seems to know my plan, and that's Sunny. She's going down." said Ivy rubbing her hands together.

**End Confessional**

There were light footsteps coming from behind, and Ivy didn't miss a beat. She turned around and was ready to fire. As the footsteps grew louder she hid behind a barrier and peeked around the corner. She couldn't see anyone. "I should probably go back into character, so they don't suspect anything." She whispered to herself.

The footsteps got louder and louder. Finally, Ivy stood up and ran out screaming in her fake high pitched voice. She fired randomly at the intruder. "Hey! Hey, I'm on your team!" the person shouted.

Ivy looked up to see none other than Bradley.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was you." She said quickly.

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot through Bradley's body. He screamed in pain as a trapdoor opened beneath him. "Hey! That doesn't count! She's on my team!" Bradley shouted as he plummeted down the slide.

"Anything goes! I never said that the other team's lasers were the only ones that could get you out!" Chris laughed over the intercom.

"That's not fair!" Ivy shouted.

"Life's not fair!" Chris shouted back. "By the way, Bradley's out! That means 4 for the Ferrets and 2 for the Beavers! I highly doubt the Beavers can pull through!"

Soung walked alone through the middle of the laser tag arena. She knew four more contestants were out there, and she had to get them, for she knew Cassidy couldn't do it.

**Confessional**

"I am on a team of losers! They all get out within the first five minutes of the game! Cassidy was probably just lucky, but if she comes up against someone from the other team, I she's toast!" said Soung angrily.

**End Confessional**

A stray strobe light shined right in Soung's eye and she cried out in pain. "Ah! I can't see! Stupid Chris and his dumb laser tag!" she shouted.

Soung stumbled back and hit her head on a barrier, knocking her out cold. Mariah and Pangari came running towards the lifeless body, hearing a noise. Mariah saw Soung, and casually shot her with her laser gun. In response, a trap door opened beneath her, and she slid down the slide, still out cold.

"There goes Soung! It's all up to Cassidy now!" Chris said over the intercom.

Cassidy looked up at the ceiling, hearing Chris's voice. "Great." She said.

Things were not going well. Cassidy sighed and kept going. "Come on! Just hit me!" she shouted to no-one-in-particular.

Four footsteps sounded and Cassidy knew she was in trouble. Before she could rethink her being electrocuted, she was. A laser came from somewhere behind a wall and she doubled down in pain, jolting on the floor. A trapdoor opened up and she was sent down. Cody and Brody high-fived while Mariah and Pangari came to meet them. "That was easy! We can probably win the second round too!" said Mariah.

"And the Freaky Ferrets win!" Chris's voice filled the room.

Mariah, Cody and Brody cheered, while Pangari hid behind Mariah at the sound of Chris's voice. "What did I say about cowering?" Mariah asked her.

Pangari smiled sheepishly and slowly crept out from behind her. "Time for Round 2! And Beavers, I suggest you stay together!" said Chris.

A trapdoor opened out of the ground, and all the ousted players shot out. They landed hard with a thud on the floor. "Ow!" said Tristan.

Suddenly, Soung woke up from her coma and looked around. "What the? Oh, I'm still here." She said flatly.

"You have 1 minute until round 2 begins!" Chris warned.

"Okay, we are _not_ listening to Piper this time!" said Soung in the team huddle.

Piper just growled, the tape still overlapping her mouth.

"I say we stick together! I'll go with Bradley, Jake you can go with Ivy, Cassidy you'll stick with Tristan, and Piper…" Soung trailed off.

Piper shrugged her shoulders, wanting to be alone.

"Let's do the same thing all over again!" said Mariah, sure they could win another one in a row.

No one disagreed, and they disbanded into the same groups.

"Round 2 starts in 3…2….1! GO!" Chris yelled.

The contestants spread throughout the arena, ready to hunt down the other team.

Mariah and Pangari headed towards one of the walls. Mariah was sure they could find one of the other contestants wandering along the sidelines. "Okay, while we look for someone to hit, let's begin lesson 1." said Mariah.

Pangari sighed, but nodded. "Okay, you _can't_ cower at everything; nothing will hurt you if you use your powers. Trust me." said Mariah.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone." Pangari said nervously

"Don't worry, you won't hurt anyone." Mariah reassured her.

**Confessional**

"Okay, I have no way of knowing if she'll hurt anyone. I'm just concerned that she might accidentally hurt me! But she can hurt Chris all she wants." Mariah smiled wickedly.

**End Confessional**

"So then I ate like a dozen pumpkin pies and threw up all over the judge! Even though I won, he disqualified me for puking all over his shinny black shoes! Funny thing though, I had seen those same shoes at the mall only days earlier and I was gonna buy them but my mom said they were too much money, and I guess the judge is rich or something because apparently he could afford the shoes and-

**Confessional**

"That kid is driving me _crazy_! He has _got_ to go! If we lose this one, I'm voting for him, and I'm sure I can convince my team to vote him off as well. It _is_ my specialty after all. By the way, anyone who wants a Bernie's Burrito just call me! They're only $14.99, and do _not_ contain real meat!" said Ivy holding her leather jacket open, revealing dozens of burritos.

**End Confessional**

"Jake," said Ivy interrupting his rant, "Would you please quiet down, we wouldn't want to get hit with a laser, now would we?" Ivy growled through a forced smile. The chatterbox was seriously grinding her last nerve, and it was having an effect on her cover.

**Confessional**

"I know I'm supposed to stay in character, but how can I when _that_ thing is running around blabbing like an idiot! It took all the strength I had to stay polite!" said Ivy angrily.

**Change Confessional**

"Sometimes I get the feeling that my team might slightly, not _totally_ like me. But hey! People can change!" said Jake, as if there might be hope.

**End Confessional**

Jake nodded and stayed silent. But it was too late, a laser beam shot out of nowhere and hit Jake in the chest, electrocuting him. "Not surprisingly, Jake is out! The teams are tied with 6 to 6!" said Chris.

While Jake was jolting in pain, a trapdoor opened beneath him, but he was stuck in the way. Ivy rolled her eyes and shoved him down the trapdoor where he slid into the cage. "Not again!" he said as he landed on the stone floor.

As soon as Jake was down the hole, Ivy ran for cover, knowing someone was nearby. Just as she ducked for cover, Sunny and Connor walked onto the scene and looked around. It looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "I guess Ivy decided to scram." said Sunny.

Connor nodded. "We need to keep moving. We run a higher risk of being shot at if he stay in one spot.

Cody and Brody stood back to back. When one of them turned, the other turned with him. "Where are those losers!?" Brody roared.

"It's not nice to call people losers." argued Cody.

"Well they are." Brody ducked behind a wall, and Cody followed him. Suddenly, footsteps sounded and they both turned towards the noise. A laser beam hit Cody from behind, but before Brody could react, another one hit him. "Stupid echo!" he shouted as a he jolted from electrocution. Both boys lay on the ground as a larger trapdoor opened up and sucked both of them down.

Brody landed on top of Cody and he yelped in pain. "Can it Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! I'm trying to watch the game!" Chris shushed as he turned back to the TV revealing the laser arena. "Ha, I got that line from Duncan!" said Chris elbowing Chef who just rolled his eyes.

Soung and Bradley walked side by side. Soung was looking around intently while Bradley continued to write about the butler from breakfast. "Would you stop writing in that thing? We're in the middle of a challenge!" Soung shouted. She snapped the book shut, knocking Bradley's pencil to the floor.

"Hey!" Bradley shouted as he bent over for his penceil.

**Confessional**

"That boy needs to get his head in the game, or I'll step _on_ his game!" Soung said angrily.

**End Confessional**

Soung slapped Bradley in the back of the head, sending him to the floor. "Ow! What was that for!" he shouted angrily.

Bradley's book fell just out of reach, and Soung walked over and picked it up. "I'm confiscating this." She growled.

Bradley looked like he was gonna cry, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Look at his face!" Chris laughed over the loud speaker. He was presumably watching the whole thing go down on the flat screen TV.

"Shut up Chris!" Soung shouted at the loudspeaker.

**Confessional**

"She took my book! I love that book! If we lose, she's going home!" Bradley said, tears began forming in his eyes again.

**End Confessional**

Cassidy walked around the arena, looking at herself in her portable mirror. "Oh good, I thought my mascara might be running." She said to herself.

She was about to put the mirror away, when a laser was fired at her. She held the mirror out in front of her, cowering in fear. The laser beam bounced off of her portable mirror and flew up in the air. Another mirror was conveniently placed on the ceiling and the laser beam bounced off of _that_ one and hit someone on the ground. Someone shouted "Hey!" the noise of a trapdoor opening sounded.

"Oops." Cassidy whimpered.

She knew exactly who it was.

Piper.

Mariah and Pangari were still walking and talking. "So, what have we learned today?" Mariah asked Pangari.

At first, Pangari was hesitant to reply, but did anyway. "Uh, don't cower at the sight of everything, and use your powers to your advantage?" she guessed.

Mariah nodded, "Speaking of that last one, why don't you summon one of those undead freaks to help us?" she suggested. "No offense." She added a bit too late.

Pangari nodded and snapped her fingers. A massive purple portal appeared out of thin air. There was a loud roar and an even _bigger_ form appeared out of the portal. It was huge, almost as big as a school bus and just as long. It had a massive head lined with giant teeth and large talons that tipped its feet. Ironically, it had two tiny little arms that seemed to serve no purpose, other than a good laugh.

It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton. Bits of flesh hung off of the neck and tail. A saddle was made of skin sat on the dinosaur's back. Pangari practically flew to the top of the fossilized reptile. She sat comfortably on the saddle and the T-Rex let out a loud roar. "Uh, that's not what I had in mind!" said Mariah.

She ducked as the tail came at her. "Sorry!" Pangari shouted.

**Confessional**

"A T-Rex! That is the coolest thing I have _ever_ seen! Pangari is _alright_!" said Mariah satisfied.

**Change Confessional**

"It's so unfair! Seeing that T-Rex appear out of that portal onscreen and _not_ being able to write an entire chapter about it is driving me _crazy_! I NEED MY BOOK BACK!" Bradley screamed, a wild look in his eyes as he foamed at the mouth.

**End Confessional**

The T-Rex appeared to be going on a rampage, and there was nothing Pangari could do about it. She screamed as the dinosaur ran right through at least five barrier walls. Pangari could see everyone left in the arena running around screaming. This was _not_ good.

**Confessional**

"I'm not always the best at controlling my powers." Pangari admitted sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

**End Confessional**

The Tyrannosaurus ran right _through_ the wall and out into the forest. "Hey! Get back here! You have to clean up this mess!" Chris shouted over the intercom.

The fossil didn't listen and continued to run. It was headed towards the mess hall, where Chef was cooking his famous 'Fire Breathing Mountain Goat Gumbo'. But the dinosaur wasn't looking where it was going and hit a log. The leg bone disconnected from the rest of the body and the skeleton cam crumbling down. When the dust settled, Pangari was left standing on top of a pile of bones. She walked off the pile, and opened a portal beneath them, sending the skeleton plummeting into the underworld. Chris and the rest of the cast came running up next to her. "You destroyed my Laser Tag Arena!" Chris whined.

Pangari apologized again. "So are we doing a round 3 or not?" asked Piper who had finally gotten the tape off of her mouth.

"Due to the destruction of my arena, today's challenge is over." Chris frowned, followed by cheering from the contestants. "However, because they won the first round, the Freaky Ferrets win!"

The Killer Beavers groaned. "Beavers, I'll be seeing _you_ at elimination! By the way Pangari, if your mom wasn't sending in so much money, _you'd_ be going home tonight!" Chris glared at her.

Night had fallen over the island, and the Traditional Elimination music was playing. The Killer Beavers sat at the camp fire, in front of Chris who was holding a tray of marshmallows. "When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. If you do _not_ receive a delicious white treat, you will be sent packing! The following players are safe: Soung, Tristan, Bradley, Ivy, and Piper." said Chris, tossing them each a marshmallow.

"Jake, you're on the chopping block for being really,_ really_ annoying! And Cassidy, _you're_ on the chopping block for getting your own teammate out!" Chris said smiling. "The loser going home is….."

Jake looked nervous, and Cassidy was checking herself out in the mirror. "Cassidy! Pack your bags; it's time for the Grand Slam of Shame!" Chris shouted.

"No! I can't be going home!" Cassidy cried. "I haven't had enough screen time!

Chef grabbed her by the waist and carried her down to the place where the mighty cannon once stood.

"Any last words?" Chris asked Cassidy.

Chef strapped her into the baseball shaped capsule. He shut the door and Cassidy could be seen, apparently yelling. Fortunately, the capsule was sound proof and she couldn't be heard. "I thought not." Grinned Chris and he pressed the button without mercy.

A loud thwack sounded as the bat connected with the baseball-capsule. A loud blood-curdling scream arose as the ball flew off into the distance. Whoever invented sound proof capsules, clearly never met Cassidy. "And that's 2 down, 14 more to go! Who will fly? Who will die? And who will sell out their friends for a chance at one million dollars?! Find out on the next episode of: Total….Drama….Wrath of Pahkitew!"

**And there you have it folks! Cassidy's gone, but not for good! Like I said before, every contestant will make another appearance sometime later in the season, so stay tuned! Also, I'd like to inform you that this episode's challenge was based off of a suggestion by RKidd1112! See: I might accept your ideas, so don't forget to send them in! **

**Before I go, I want to ask you a question: If you could pick a contestant to return to demo a challenge (like in Revenge of the Island), who would it be? I want to know this because; you get to decide who will be making their cameos later! Hope you have fun with that, and look forward to the next chapter! We're taking you out to the ball game! Kick Ball that is! :D**


	4. Kick Butt, Kick Ball!

**Hello there FanFictioners! I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! Most of you have probably thought I quit this, but I pulled through!**

**Anyway, This one was super fun to write, and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it! Before you begin reading, I'd like to remind you to leave a review about what you thought of the chapter, as well as any past contestants you wanna see return to do a demo! Thanks and its time to kick some balls! (In more ways than one! XD)**

* * *

><p>It was early morning and the winners of the last challenge had just eaten their breakfast in the Newly Rebuilt McLean Spa Hotel. Now, they were relaxing in the pool, hoping there wouldn't be a challenge that day. "Okay, its official, we <em>have<em> to keep winning!" said Mariah.

She was swimming in the jellybean-shaped pool, racing Brody, and of course, she was winning. "Hey! Slow down, I haven't even finish lap 1 yet!" Brody complained.

"Well, it won't help anyway; I'm already on the final lap!" Mariah said, just as she touched the other side of the pool. "Scratch that, I won!" She smiled.

**Confessional**

Brody looked fazed. "She is good!" was all he could say.

**End Confessional**

Mariah pulled herself out of the pool and sat on the edge. "I _really_ hope there's no challenge today!" she sighed, although the minute she said it, she wish she hadn't.

Connor and Cody sat in the hot tub, next to the pool. "You can say that again!" Connor said delightfully.

"I'm gonna go dry off." said Cody as he got out of the incubating hot tub.

Connor shrugged and sunk lower into the warm water. Suddenly, it became too warm. Then hot, and hotter! "Youch!" he shrieked as he leapt out of the pool. "I wish this stupid curse would just leave me alone!" he said glumly.

"Cheer up, maybe we can win again in the next challenge and we won't have to give this up!" Mariah said, trying to reassure him.

Suddenly a complete stranger came walking out into the pool area. "Who are you?" Mariah asked.

"Duh, it's me, Sunny!" she said.

The others looked dumbfounded. "You look so…different!" said Cody.

"Yeah, I took a shower and straightened my hair." She said.

Before her makeover, Sunny had looked like a mechanic. She had had tangled hair, and her face was covered in soot, oil, and grease. Now, she looked like a whole different person! The new Sunny sat down on a beach chair next to Pangari, who was in lotus position. She was wearing her massive sunhat, so her delicate pale skin wouldn't be harmed. Her eyes were closed and she didn't acknowledge anyone. Sunny sat back and began reading a magazine entitled: "Mechanics 101".

**Confessional**

"While I was reading my magazine, I noticed that girl, Ivy, from the other team hiding in the bushes. Something seems off about her, I think she may be up to something. And the whole 'Girly Girl' routine is probably all fake. I should probably tell her teammates to keep an eye out for her." said Sunny. "Don't worry, it's all strategic! It's not like I like one of the boys on her team if that's what you're thinking!" She said nervously.

**End Confessional**

As Sunny walked out of the confessional, feeling like a total fool, Ivy peered out from behind the latrine. "Looks like she _is_ on to me." She whispered to herself. "And it sounds like she has a crush on someone I know. Hmm….."

In the cruddy, still sopping wet, cabin, the Killer Beavers were _not_ enjoying their loss of luxury. "Well. This sucks." said Soung flatly.

She missed her Pure Egyptian Cotton bed, and her fluffed down pillow. "Agreed." said Piper, who was not taking losing well. There were already four, good sized, holes in the wall next to her bed. "At least Cassidy's gone; she would just have slowed us down." Soung said.

"True, she _did_ purposely get herself out, _and_ got_ me_ out using her stupid dinky mirror!" Piper said. It sounded like another punch to the wall was coming on.

"Hold on a second, where's Ivy?" Soung asked.

As if on cue, the door swung open, and none other than Ivy was in the door way. She was carrying a plate of bacon and eggs. Soung only realized she was hungry when she spotted the breakfast food in Ivy's hands. "Where did you get that?!" Piper asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, I found some leftovers on the table while the butler was cleaning the dishes! The fools-I mean other team was outside in their pool, so I decided to grab some." Ivy said smiling.

"Give me some of that!" Piper said, with no manners at all.

Ivy was about to roll her eyes, but remembered to stay in character. She happily threw a piece of bacon in Pipers direction, then some eggs in Soung's direction. They both gobbled it down happily. Ivy then, ate her own mini-breakfast. "You know what, we should make a girl's alliance for our team!" said Soung.

"I guess." Piper said, although she was really just paying attention to her food. Ivy nodded happily. "Then it's settled, we form a girl's alliance, and if we loose, we vote off one of the boys!" said Soung.

Ivy smiled wickedly, making sure no one was looking at her, her plan was coming into action!

**Confessional**

"That was too easy! Sneak grateful teammates breakfast, form a girl's alliance, _and_ find out Sunny is trying to get rid of me. Not bad work in just one morning!" Ivy said smugly.

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>On the boy's side of the cabin, Tristan was desperately trying to catch breakfast. A slippery fish was flopping around the room, and every time Tristan grabbed it, it slipped out of his grasp. So, he tried a different approach. He grabbed his pillow and slammed it hard on the fish's body, killing it off for good. "Finally!" he said, relieved to finally have his breakfast.<p>

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep! I got none last night!" said Jake, who for once wasn't chattering everyone into submission.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders and began slicing up the fish with a nail he found holding part of his bed together. Tristan may have been labeled 'The Tech Geek', but he knew how to survive when needed. Tristan was about to say something, but remembered the lack of sleep his fellow cabin mates had gotten, and kept his mouth shut.

As if to speak _for_ Tristan, Chris's voice rang all over camp on the intercom. "Attention Sports Players! It's time for today's challenge! Meet at the Mess Hall for today's instructions!" he said.

The contestants groaned, and slowly got ready for what pitiful challenge Chris had planned for them. The residents of The McLean Spa Hotel were especially unhappy to give up their new found luxury.

* * *

><p>The contestants were inside the mess hall, team Beaver sat by the windows, and team Ferret sat in front of the serving line. Chris stood in front of both teams, to begin announcing what he had in store for the 12 teens. "Toady we will be playing a game of Kick Ball!" Chris said in a joyful tone. The contestants, however, did not cheer just yet. "Complete with traps and Fire Breathing Mountain Goats!" he finished.<p>

The contestants groaned at the totally foreseen twist. "We'll be playing in what used to be the forest!" Chris said, just as he pressed a red button on a small remote control.

A computer-like voice rang out. "Island deforestation complete, Kick Ball field arrival commencing." It said.

Some of the contestants looked confused, but Tristan got every word it was saying. The other contestants rushed over to the windows and looked out. The view was drastically changed; the pine trees and soaring maples were gone, leaving a large grassy field with white markings.

One last tree was sucked back underground with the rest, revealing flat landscape. Chris smiled. "Because the Freaky Ferrets won last episode's challenge, they will be kicking first! Now move it, it's a half hour show!" he said.

The two teams rushed out the door and down the wooden steps. The Freaky Ferrets arrived first at home plate, and the Killer Beavers ran off into the outfield. "If someone in the outfield catches the ball, the kicker is out! If someone in the outfield tags a base with the ball in hand, before a player can reach that base, the kicker is out! Just a reminder, the field is _loaded_ with traps, Chef and I really went to town with them, so be careful!" Chris said arriving last.

The contestants groaned once more at the mention of the annoying, and potentially dangerous twist. Chef and Chris sat in a referee box on stilts, watching the game high above. Chef blew a whistle. "You have one minute to decide who's up first, and who's pitching!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>The Freaky Ferrets huddled around home plate. "I call dibs on going first!" Mariah said instantly.<p>

"I call dibs on going last!" Connor said.

The others laughed, but didn't disagree. "Let's just get in line, me going first, and Connor going last." Mariah said.

The rest of the team nodded and formed a line behind home plate. Mariah stood, ready to kick, while Sunny, Cody, Brody, and Pangari stood in line behind her, leaving Connor last.

Meanwhile, in the outfield, the Killer Beavers were also in a huddle, albeit one more argumentative. "Give me the ball!" Soung argued.

"No! I wanna pitch!" Piper screamed back.

Soung normally wasn't one to argue, but with her height, she knew she could probably catch most of the balls that would come flying straight towards her. "Just pitch it you 'Something-that-rhymes-with-pitch!" Soung threatened.

She had given up trying to be pitcher, there was no use. Piper wouldn't budge. And if they lost, a good reason to send her packing. Piper scowled at Soung's remark, but reluctantly pitched the ball. It rolled across the sand towards the Ferrets. Mariah kicked out, and as soon as her foot connected with the ball, she ran like heck to the first base. But she didn't stop there, as the small red kickball soared through the air, Mariah ran past all three bases, returning back at home plate. Her team cheered at her homerun, while the Killer Beavers watched the ball fly. It began falling back to earth, right towards Jake, who, of course, was back to normal and talking like a maniac.

Chris looked at Chef. "Trap?" he asked.

Chef shook his head, clearly there was no trap needed here.

The ball connected with Jake's face knocking him to the ground; Chris and Chef laughing in the distance. "Ow!" Jake whined. "That reminds me of the time I was at school and we were playing a game of kick ball and I kicked the ball and it hit this kid in the-

Chris looked at Chef again. "Trap?" he asked once more.

This time, Chef nodded and Chris eagerly pressed a red button on his button board.

Back on the field, Jake was still talking as a mechanical hand sprouted from the ground. It came to his face, and pinched Jake's lips together. He cried out in pain, but it sounded like a muddle of words with his lips squeezed together.

Chris and Chef, once again laughed as the Killer Beavers finally retrieved the ball. "Nice going chatterbox!" Ivy said angrily. "I mean, nice try! You'll get it next time!" She corrected herself.

**Confessional**

Ivy shifted uncomfortably on the toilet seat. "Once again, not one of my best moves." She said sheepishly.

**Change Confessional**

"Yup. Something is definitely up with that girl. And I'm gonna find out what." Sunny said matter-of-factly.

**Change Confessional**

Jake rubbed his head. "Ow, I can still feel the ball on my skull! What is that thing made of, stone?"

**Change Confessional**

"Ah yes, my killer powerhouse kick! And that's only a level 1! Wait till you see level 5!" Mariah exclaimed excitedly.

**End Confessional**

"The Freaky Ferrets lead with 1 point! But it's still anyone's game!" Chris announced.

Sunny was next up in line, and Piper pitched the ball. Sunny kicked it and it flew right at Piper's head. She ducked as Sunny ran, and the ball landed next to Soung who reached out at grabbed it. She tossed it to Ivy who was at first base. She caught it just before Sunny reached the base. "Sunny's out! Two more outs and the teams switch!" Chris shouted into a microphone.

"Dang it!" Sunny said angrily and walked back to home plate.

Cody was up, and ready to kick. Piper rolled the ball and Cody kicked.

The ball flew at Piper once again, but she caught it. "And Cody's out! 1 more out and you switch!" Chris informed them.

Cody sulked and walked to the end of the line. Brody was ready and when he ball came, he kicked it hard. It flew over everyone's head, but it didn't go as far or high as Mariah's had. Soung reached up to grab it, but missed and the ball was sent to the ground. "I got it!" Ivy said happily.

She ran over to get it, and as she picked it up, the ground beneath her shook and she fell through. "Ow! Crabs!" she screamed.

She repeatedly shrieked as the crabs pinched her in self defense. Ivy slowly climbed out of the pit with the ball In hand. She was bruised all over, and looked tired. "That was…fun." She said in an almost sarcastic tone. She plucked a crab from her ear and tossed it back into the pit.

**Confessional**

"That little ***Beep* **is gonna get his! I have had it up to here with his ***Beep***, and it's only the third challenge!" Ivy cursed.

**End Confessional**

Piper reached out for the ball, and Ivy tossed it to her. She pitched it towards Pangari who was scared out of her wits. She lightly tapped the ball with her foot, and screamed as she ran to first base. The ball almost went out of bounds to the side, but Ivy grabbed it before it went out, nervously running away before the ground could open up beneath her again. She threw the ball at Pangari who shrieked and ran even faster. Her sun hat bobbed as she ran. The ball missed her and Ivy and Soung both ran after it. Soung reached it first, and hurled it at Pangari once more. And she, once again, missed. Pangari was terrified now and made it all the way to home. Her team cheered as she realized she'd just made it. "Nice job!" Mariah congratulated her.

Pangari felt….happy for once. "That's 2 points for the Freaky Ferrets!" Chris said from the referee box.

Connor was up now, and he was utterly terrified. Something bad was bound to come out of this. When the ball came near, he kicked it hard and it hit one of the trees on the outskirts of the field. It bounced off of that tree and hit another one, and another one. Finally, the ball returned back to where it had started and hit Connor smack dab in the face. He cried out in pain.

**Confessional**

"See! I knew nothing good could come out of this!" he complained.

**End Confessional**

Before Chris could announce the score, a familiar computer-like voice sounded from the ball. "Ten seconds till detonation."

The contestants screamed, some gasped. "I got it!" Mariah shouted.

She gave a powerhouse kick to the ball and it soared like a comet towards the lake. It landed with a splash just as the count down reached 1. Everyone covered their ears, but nothing came. "What? No explosion!" Chris whined.

Then, it happened. The ball exploded and water rained down on everyone. A view from space showed a massive mushroom cloud of water, spraying out of the lake.

Everyone was now sopping wet, except Chris of course, who had an umbrella. "And it's time for the team switch! Killer Beavers, you're kicking, Freaky Ferrets, you're in the outfield." Chris said.

The Killer Beavers were now lined up by home plate. Soung was up first, most of her team expected a powerful kick, judging by her height. And they were right. Connor, whom the Freaky Ferrets had chosen as pitcher, rolled the ball to Soung, and she slammed her foot into it. The ball soared into the air and hit a tree, knocking it over. "Hey! Have some respect for nature!" Chris shouted at Soung as she ran across the field. "That tree cost fifty bucks!" Chris added.

Soung ignored the short host and continued running while Mariah and Sunny scrambled for the ball. Mariah ended up reaching it first and chucked it from forty yards away. The ball hit Soung square in the head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oops." Was all Mariah could say. She ran over to attend to Soung, but the Killer Beavers were already there. "I guess sometimes I forget my strength." Mariah said sheepishly.

Soung had a large purple bump on her forehead, the ball's texture embedded on her face. "And Soung's out for the day! _Chef_!" Chris shouted.

Chef appeared in a nurse's outfit and carried Soung off to wherever the infirmary might be. "Well, because of Soung's injury, I'll give the Killer Beavers a point!" Chris said.

The Killer Beavers cheered while Mariah's team glared at her. "Nice going hulk." Sunny said.

**Confessional**

"Okay, so that definitely wasn't good. Now my team has a reason to vote me off if we lose! But I can't let that happen!" Mariah said. "And really Sunny? _Hulk_? Is that the best you got?" Mariah taunted at the camera.

**Change Confessional**

"I need to find a way to let Sunny trip up so her team will vote her off. Right now Mariah's in hot water, and if their team loses, she's bound to go home!" Ivy said, clearly trying to work out a plan.

**End Confessional**

"The score is now 2 Ferrets, 1 Beavers!" Chris announced, and blew his whistle.

Connor pitched the ball and it rolled to Piper who was up for kicking. Piper kicked the ball and it flew out right at Mariah, who caught it and slammed it against the ground. "Out!" She said proudly.

"Hey! That's my job to call it!" Chris said irritated.

Mariah ignored him and tossed the ball back to Connor. Piper looked angry and stormed off to the bench where the rest of her team sat. "Two more outs and we switch again! Then, one more round and we're done for the day!" Chris said. He seemed less impressed though, considering most of his traps hadn't been released yet.

Connor pitched the ball again, and this time Bradley was up. He had finally taken a break from writing in his book, and was ready to kick. The ball connected with his foot, and it flew only a few yards into the air. Cody and Brody both went for it, but crashed into each other in the process. "Ow! They both whined.

They fell to the ground, just as a hand with a cream pie in it sprang up from the ground, smacking a pie into both of the twin's faces. Then, as if things couldn't get worse, the ground opened beneath them and they plunged into a pit filled with mousetraps. Their screams could be heard as Chris laughed. "I told you we went all out with the traps!" He chuckled. "But anyway, because of their serious injuries, they'll be out of the game too!" Chris announced.

"So we get a point right?" Sunny asked.

"Nope! I only gave a point to the Beavers because Mariah nearly killed one of their players!' Chris said.

"Oh it wasn't that bad! I only hit her in the head, it wasn't that serious!" Mariah defended herself.

Sunny scowled at Chris as Bradley returned to home base. Connor pitched the ball. The ball rolled over to Ivy who kicked it, as a bunt.

**Confessional**

"Yeah, I did that on purpose! I wasn't going to give away my cover by kicking the ball rock hard!" Ivy said strategically.

**End Confessional**

The bunt landed a few feet from Connor, who went for it. He grabbed the ball from the ground, and when he was about to throw it, out of nowhere, a lightning bolt shot out from the sky, striking Connor.

His charred body fell to the ground as he jolted in pain. "Not again!" He cried.

**Confessional**

"How many times has that boy been struck by lightning! Poor guy, now he's probably gonna be out too!" Sunny complained.

**End Confessional**

"And Connor's out, he'll be in the infirmary for probably the next five episodes!" Chris said smiling. "Isn't television great?" He laughed.

Connor was carried off by Chef in a stretcher; you had to wonder who was carrying the other end. Ivy made it to home, and the remains of her team cheered her on.

By now, the Freaky Ferrets only had Mariah, Pangari, and Sunny left on their team. "Wow! You guys are dropping like flies!" Chris chuckled.

The contestants glared at him, and Sunny pitched the ball. She had elected herself to pitch in Connor's absence. The ball spun across the ground and almost stopped at Piper's foot. She went to kick it, but slipped on mud, and landed on the ground with a moan. Tristan face palmed himself. Things were not going well. "Geez! You guys are going fast! I keep losing you!" Chris was almost crying with laughter now. "I don't know if we'll be able have another round if we keep losing you!"

Piper was carried off as she mumbled something about getting Chris if it was the last thing she did. Sunny pitched the ball and Tristan lightly kicked it, worried he'd be the next one to get injured. The ball landed with a dull thud and Sunny ran for it. Just before she could pick it up, a rope trap swung her up, and she hung upside down from a tree. "Not cool Chris, not cool!" She growled. "Somebody get me down from here!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders and ignored her. Sunny continued yelling from the tree as Pangari, who was utterly terrified got ready to pitch. "Pangari! Why don't you summon some zombies to make up for our team that's not here?" Mariah suggested.

Pangari nodded and snapped her fingers. A dark purpled portal opened up from nowhere and about fifteen zombies filed out. "Hey! That's not fair; they have more people than we do!" Tristan argued, just as he reached home base.

"Their undead zombies that can hardly speak words, I think it's as fair as it's gonna get." Chris said.

The zombies continued walking through the portal until about a hundred stood in the outfield. Some groaned, others moaned, and some didn't even have heads, let along vocal cords. Tristan looked at the outfield and all of its zombies, mouth agape. "Anyway, Bradley, you're up!" Chris shouted.

Bradley just ignored Chris and kept writing in his book as always. Who could blame him though, there were zombies all around him, and he was a conspiracy nut! "Not right now Chris!" Bradley replied. "I'm like Sasquatchanakwa at a Lindsay enthusiast convention!"

"Um…what?" Chris asked, very confused. "Never mind, I don't want to know! In that case, Jake you're up!"

Jake sighed and stepped up to home plate. Pangari tossed the ball, and when it hit the ground, it bounced a few times, and then kept on rolling. Jake ran up and kicked it, and the ball flew through the air. It plowed through at least fifty zombies, knocking off many heads, and sending some of the undead creeps to the ground. "Whoa!" Chris said as he watched the epic moment unfold.

Mariah ran for the ball, which was sitting by second base. Jake ran for first base, but he kept going. Mariah had grabbed the ball, and turned around, giving Jake a wicked smiled. He gasped and scrambled back to first base, but it was too late. Mariah chucked the ball at the chatterbox, and it hit him in the back of the head, sending him to the dirt. "Oops! Sorry about that!" Mariah apologized.

"It's okay." Jake said, although it was muffled, as Jake was still lying, face first on the ground. He got up, brushed himself off, and went back to home base.

"That's three outs! Switch for the last round!" Chris announced.

The Killer Beavers sighed, and headed into the outfield, which was still infested with about forty zombies. "I wanna kick first! I can lead us to victory!" Mariah called out as she ran for home base.

"No problem with me." Pangari said quietly.

Tristan took the ball and went to the pitcher's mound. He rolled the ball to Mariah who powerhouse-kicked it. It shot through the air like a comet and continued going, until it hit a large mountain in the distance. Mariah didn't even run, she just shielded her eyes from the sun and tried to pinpoint where the ball was. "Well, it looks like we've lost the-

Chris was interrupted when the ball came hurling back…only to hit Chris square in the face. The ball bounced off of the announcer's booth and landed with a flat thud on the ground. Air leaked out of it, and it was deflated. "Did the ball get deflated after hitting the mountain, or Chris's face?!" Chef laughed.

Chris sat up from his fallen position on the ground. "Hey! That's it! Mariah just lost the challenge for her team!" Chris shouted angrily.

**Confessional**

Mariah sighed. "Mom, dad, see you soon. I'm coming home." She said sadly.

**Change Confessional**

Sunny still has the rope attached to her foot. "Way to go Mariah! Now we're going back to elimination! On the bright side, it's clear who is going home."

**Change Confessional**

Connor just looks dazed. "I'll probably be going home. There's no use for me, I just keep getting injured." Connor frowns.

**End Confessional**

The Freaky Ferrets are sitting at the elimination fire pit. The sky is dark, and the only source of light is the fire itself. The traditional elimination music plays as Chris holds up a plate of marshmallows. Sunny has a foot cast on, and Cody and Brody both have bandages on their heads. Connor is in a full-body cast and a wheelchair, while Mariah and Pangari are completely unscathed. "Lots of fails today." Chris says, his hair is still misplaced, and he has a few bandages on his head. "But then again, it was all hilarious!"

"Yeah! Especially the part when the ball hit you in the face!" Sunny laughed.

Chris glared at her and moved on. "I'd say none of you are safe tonight! When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. This means you're safe! If you fail to receive one, you will be sentenced to the Grand Slam of Shame!" Chris announced. "Cody, Pangari, and Brody, you're safe!"

Chris tossed the marshmallows to the three contestants, who caught them happily. "The next marshmallow goes to…" Chris paused for dramatic effect.

While most of Connor's face was hidden by the cast, you could tell he was worried by his eyes. Mariah frowned, and sighed again, she knew she was going home. Sunny crossed her fingers in hope.

"Connor." Chris said.

Connor let out a sigh of relief as the marshmallow hit him in the face. He was unable to reach it as it landed on the ground.

"The final marshmallow goes to…." Chris said.

Mariah closed her eyes tightly and whispered something to herself. Her fingers were crossed and she looked very worried. Sunny on the other hand had a smug smile on her face. Chris took a deep breath and began. "Pack your bags Sunny, you're going bye-bye!" Chris said.

Sunny's eyes widened with surprise. "What! Why me! Mariah lost the challenge for us!" Sunny shouted.

"Uh, yeah, I thought I was going home." Mariah said, shocked.

"Well, you're really good at sports, so we decided to keep you around. Plus, Sunny turned into a bossy ***BEEP***!" Brody said.

"Hey! You're the** *BEEP***!" Sunny shouted as Chef grabbed her by the waist and hauled her off.

* * *

><p>Chef closed the door to the small baseball-shaped capsule as Sunny screamed with anger. "What's that? I can't hear you!" Chris laughed and pressed the button on his remote control. The immense baseball bat swung forward and slammed into the backside of the capsule. Sunny was sent flying off into the distance. "Well, I won't miss her!" Chris said. "See you next time on Total…Drama…Wrath of Pahkitew!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I apologize for the incredibly long wait! But I will try to update this faster from now on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review! Remember, even if your OC is eliminated, they <strong>_**will**_** return! Also, since I probably won't update until after the holiday season is over, I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, Las Posadas, or whatever holiday you celebrate! ;D**


End file.
